The Lovely Poison
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: A half breed teenage boy Rex living under Thrax's care must learn that the deadliest poison is love. Can he win this battle between love and loss? WARNING: Raited for language, graphic scenes, and so on...
1. Chapter 1

**-Prolog-**

_Love… It's very complicated. Just leads heartbreaks and all that. Depression, sorrow, you name it. Half the time, I don't even know if it's even worth the trouble. Everything would be so much better if it never existed. Yet why is it we still fall for it? How can we get into something that we know is a bad idea? Is it its drug like quality? How it's so horrible to have it in your system, yet again you just can't get enough? _

_Love, like drugs, can kill. _

~_~_*_~_~

**Okay, quick things before you go on reading the rest.**

**1) You will meet Thrax, Ozzy, Drix, and some people from the movie in here. You'll know who they are, and just to let you know I do not take any claim to those people. (Unless you haven't watched to Movie, but then again why would you be reading this?)**

**2) Other people you have not seen in the movie are most likely mine. Either an original character or someone totally random walking along out of nowhere.**

**3) This is going to switch into a sometimes 1****st**** person and then to 3****rd**** person type deal. So first person is going to be in italics. But just the main character, because I don't want this to get confusing. **

**Sorry if the beginning of this story is so short. Don't worry, the chapters will be coming along. ^-^ Enjoy The Fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Rex-**

_I use to live a very simple life back in Shane. It was just me and my mother. Dad was never around. Hell, I'm not even sure if he's even alive. But I don't care much. Mom use to tell me all sorts of story's about him. You see, he was a virus, streptococcus to be exact. I'm a mix between them, half white blood cell, and half strep. Yet I took a lot more after my mother then my father. The only non-cell qualities that I have are the powers, toes, and eyes. Those are easy to cover up though. _

_Then, I got separated. Long time ago, I was on the false eyelash Shane had stuck on. Unlike blood cells, the air didn't make me scab, so I was safe in the open. Long story short, I saw this big fight, the eyelash fell, and I was stuck in the middle of a beaker of alcohol. The only thing that helped me out was Thrax, a virus I met. I helped him out, because the alcohol didn't dissolve me like it was him, but it still hurt like hell. Let me tell you, he was in bad shape. To our luck some clumsy nurse spilled the container, setting us free. Yet, I was only able to get into Frank. I haven't seen my mother since that day._

_Today, I'm living under Thrax's care. He keeps an eye on me, a weird way of repaying me for saving his life. I make sure no immunities find him. Ozzy doesn't even know who is like a buddy to me. But, you know, it doesn't automatically mean I have to tell him _everything.

_I'm not here to tell a story on my life, about Thrax recovering from the incident, how Ozzy tries to be this bad ass germinator. _

_I'm here to tell you a story of a more deadly virus._

_Poison._

_And this kind of poison affects everyone. _

_A poison called love._

~*~

**Saturday, 8:46AM, Downtown Liver**

"Yo Rex, it's time to get up."

Rex didn't show any signs of budging. He was in a very deep sleep.

"I'm not going to let you be lazy today. You got stuff to do. REX!"

The sudden loud boom of Thrax's voice startled Rex, causing him to fall out of his bed onto the old wood floor.

"DANG IT THRAX!" Rex bellowed. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Then start waking up baby. Today's going to be a long day and there's no time to lie around."

Rex gave a long, loud yawn; stretching his limbs until all his joints popped. He looked like any old white blood cell. Despite the fact he had two claw-like toes on each foot, and his eye's glowered a bright yellow-orange. He slipped a cap over his messy spiked hair, and a pair of sunglasses that looked almost like Thrax's. Tiredly, he slipped on his black long sleeve shirt, with a white designed shirt on top. He wore a pair of pants that were cut at the ankles, due to the fact that at one point, they were way too big for him.

Down stairs, Thrax was waiting for him, his state looking better than it did before, but still in need of incubation. Dreads appearing to be chopped at the tips, his skin a lighter red then before, eyes duller instead of its bright yellow quality filled with the lust of killing, and some wounds still in the process of healing. It was better than his first stage, which was dreads that cut off at his sharp cheek bones, skin almost a sickly green, and eyes… nothing but a light yellow of rage, and disappointment.

"You ready now?" Thrax demanded curtly. Though the tone seemed rude, Rex never thought twice about it, knowing Thrax isn't the kind of person to show politeness of any kind.

"Yeah yeah yeah," groaned Rex, still in the fog of sleep. "What do I have to do that means getting up so early?"

"Food," Thrax replied, jabbing his thumb to the kitchen just in the other room. "I don't need it, but I'm sure you do."

Thrax never had an appetite, unlike Rex, who had the normal appetite of a fifteen-year-old boy experiencing puberty.

Rex groaned. "I hate shopping for food… How much money we got?"

Thrax reached into his pocket, pulling out a messy wad of money. Thrax couldn't kill in his current state—not without getting caught—but that didn't mean he couldn't hustle a passing germ for its money.

"Forty-two carbs," He said. "That should be good for a good weeks worth. Two if you didn't have to eat on regular biases. Maybe even three."

"Sorry for being born with a stomach Mr. I-don't-need-to-eat-ANYTHING!" Rex Joked, snatching the money out of Thrax's hands. "I'll be back in a while."—Then he added quietly—"Like I have nothing better to do on a Saturday."

~*~

**Up Town Liver, 9:19AM**

"REX!" Rang Ozzy's voice from down the street. "What's shaken my man?"

"'Sup germinator?" Rex greeted back. "Still trying to track down a germ worth your time?"

"If I can find a germ!" Ozzy said in return, in an almost irritated tone. "I'm tellen' you man, ever since Thrax got killed, I haven't had any action since! It's like all the germs and viruses and whatever flew the coop."

"Tough break Oz, but hey, shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"I guess so, but I would like to get a little bit of action here and there ya' know?"

"I know, I know. Hey, if you don't mind, I got things to get done. You know, a guys' got to eat?"

"OH! Sure thing. I got a job to do anyways. Well… that's what the chief says, even though there isn't anything for me to do! I hate it when I have to wake up early on a beautiful Saturday morning just to work."

Rex snorted a laugh. "Tell me about it."

Ozzy doesn't know about Rex being a half-breed hybrid. All he knows is that Rex, unlike any normal blood cell, has yellow-orange eyes, but he just thinks it was just a defect.

Rex stopped into the store, picking up bread, peanut butter and cellular for sandwiches, 'Franks Soda,' a small amount of apples, three boxes of granola bars, and for Thrax, 'Mito Shots.' Yes, it was an alcohol drink, and Rex was only fifteen, and not eligible to perches an alcoholic beverage, but that's not what the fake ID that he casually handed to the bubblegum-popping cashier stated. If the woman took two minutes to properly look at Rex, she would see that he was obviously too young to purchase the drinks. No, with great bluntness, she rang them up and said in a nasally tone "That'll be 27.50 carbs."

Rex fished the money out of his pocket, slapping down an approximate amount in her hands, not wanting to bother counting it himself. The woman handed the change curtly to him, murmuring 'have a nice day' as he swung the bag over his shoulders, walking out the door.

It was a beautiful Saturday indeed. Warm, bright, and up lifting. Frank must be having a very good day. Rex thought. He was probably outside, enjoying the sun, breathing in fresh air…

On a heel, Rex turned in the opposite direction. As a bus started to swing on by, he jumped up on the back and hung on. This is just so then he could avoid paying to the bus. The more the merrier.

~*~

**The Right Eye, 10:32 AM**

Peering out into the multi-cellular world, Rex could see everything Frank could. Today, Frank was at the park with his daughter Shane. It seemed like just a short time ago that Shane was just this little girl he used to live in, now she was growing, and it could be seen in her features as they developed into a more mature outlook.

What a beautiful city it was, he thought. So clean, so pure… his mother always told him that he could not find a healthier body then that little girl. All those great moments back in Shane, his friends, his mother, school, home, all a distant memory…

"Wanna buy a drop?" A sudden husk voice demanded. Rex swung around to look at the scraggily looking man.

"Do I wanna buy a what?" He asked, folding his arms, appearing like the man irritated him.

"A drop," the scraggly man answered. "Allergy season you know. Don't come around like this. Take a look." The man flashed his coat open, showing off his large merchandise of eye drops he apparently took from Frank when he had to use his eye drops. Only did then Rex realize the man wasn't wearing pants.

"DUDE!!" He shouted. "CLOSE IT UP! I don't even know why I would want any flipping drops!"

"You use them like this." The man took a drop in his hand, and popped it into his mouth. He shivered from the head, to the toes, twitching, and then sputtering a long series of coughs. "It's got a pretty strong kick, but the feeling is great."

"No."

"C'mon, they're a great deal."

"I said no."

"Twenty carbs."

"No."

"Eighteen?"

"Hell no."

"How 'bout seventeen?"

"I SAID NO!"

"Sixteen?"

"Dude, NO!"

"Fifteen, what about fifteen?"

Rex sighed. "If I buy your flipping drops, will you leave me the hell alone?"

"Yes."

"And buy yourself some pants?"

"I can't promise you that."

With an angry huff, Rex fished out fifteen to give to the man; in return, the man gave him a little squishy clear liquid ball. As the man began to walk away, Rex called him back.

"Hey, I think there's something defective with this thing."

"No way, those things are new."

"I don't know… it smells funny."

"It does?"

"Yeah it does! Damn… Should it smell like this?!"

"Let me have a whiff…" The man bent down to Rex's hand, and started to inhale the eye drops scent. At that very moment, Rex shoved the drop up the man's nose. There were loud screams of pain, rolling around on the ground, and a snickering Rex as he stole away on another bus back to the liver.

~*~

**Downtown Liver, 12:13 PM**

There was a loud hiss of an opening can as Thrax started to almost chug down his 'Mito shot.' Rex was just examining the bottle of 'Frank Soda' he held in his hand until Thrax took a breather, opening another can.

"Thirsty enough T-Man?" Rex questioned with some snide humor on the side. Thrax gave him glair.

"You spend all day trying to work back up your strength, not to mention work your ass off on the streets trying to get some kind of cash flow into this." He paused, taking a frustrated gulp of 'Mito Shot.' "I hate incubating."

"Well T-man, what did you expect? You had a pretty gnarly accident back then. You didn't expect to be up and running in three day's did you?"

"No," Thrax growled. "And don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"What you just said."

"I called you 'what?'"

"Don't be a smart ass baby; you know what I'm talking about."

Rex gave a laugh, popping off the top to his drink. "You got to chill-ax T-man. Learn to relax, lay back. It wouldn't kill you to laugh once and a while you know. You don't have to act like you got a nasty bug up your butt all the time."

As he began to take a drink, a sweet fizzy taste of cola on his toung, Thrax smacked the bottle so the bottle went upward. The liquid spilled into his nose. A burning sensation and an angry Rex rolled on the floor, holding his nose in agony caused Thrax to actually chuckle.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?" Rex roared, his voice closely resembling to the cashier back at the store; Thrax only continued to laugh.

"You said I needed to have a laugh here and then," he said with a sly grin. "And you know what, that's just what I needed."

With that, Thrax left the room along with his drink, leaving Rex in a cussing mess as he attempted to blow the pop out of his nose… he only worsened it.

~_~_*_~_~

**Yes, very short spurts of scenes. This chapter was mostly to give you the general idea of things. And yes, it's not all revolving around Ozzy, and Thrax, and who ever. They're in there, and you'll see Thrax about… 56% of the time. (maybe, I don't know. I don't do math.) But this is mostly about Rex. Originally, I was going to use Thrax as the main character, but it will be all to confusing. I just didn't want to remodel all of Thrax's background because this story had to be set in High school. AH SHOOT! I just gave away the next chapter. Oh well. **

**Let me know what you think. Tell me if it's worth continuing or not. R&R, tell me one way or the other. **

**^-^ THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR THOUGH! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**-High School-**

_High school; total opposite of Elementary. In Elementary, Alcohol was just a cup of Mountain Dew, Drugs were crushed up smarty's or a pixie stick you stick up your nose, and a condemn was just a water balloon. Sex was unheard of, all of the opposite sexes had cooties, and none of us knew where baby's came from. Now that all of us are here, it's mush central. Thrax made me go, why… hmm… I think he said it would make it less suspicious, because everyone thinks I just have super busy parents they never see. Me not coming to school at all… maybe that would make some suspicious, I don't know. It's Thrax. His theories confuse me._

_Oh course; there is just one thing that makes it not so bad…_

_Her._

~*~

**Upper Kidneys, 7:49 AM, Monday**

It was a fairly large school. Lots of people, plenty of stairs, and a whole bunch of drama cases. Break ups, make ups, cheaters, fights… name it and its here. The school's kept fairly clean, besides the mystery spots on the bathroom stalls, and an odd odor seeping out the lockers around the school. The teachers are jerks, the principals' an absolute moron and both the football and baseball team suck. Rex was hardly able to stand this place. At least in Shane the schools were decent.

The moment Rex walked through the glass doors, two distinct voices echoed down the corridor.

"Hey Rex!" A stout girl shouted half down the hallway. "Down here!"

Rex new the female by Kathy, one of the most high-strung girls he ever met. She was on the short side, but plenty attractive. If she wasn't dating already, she would have had every male on her. With her short pixie cut hair, her strong brown eyes, and a body to knock down any European model by storm, she was the gift the beauty. However, Rex could care less about her; it was the quite girl that stood next to her that caught his eye.

It was love at first sight the first time he saw Amy; that very moment he caught her walking down the hall way sent his heart on a rampage. Her long bright blue hair hung down straight and flat on her back, while her bangs covered on eye, (yet remaining clearly visible.) Tall, delicate looking, and her eyes—captivatingly green. Only she could make the rain of Rex's day's go away; the way her gentle smile creeps along her cheeks lifted away the homesick feeling, the dread and sorrow from his heart and replaced it with a feeling he still could not name.

He met up with the two females quickly at the lockers. "Sup girls?"

"Nothing," sighed Kath, "Colin isn't coming, and Amy is being a snore fest."

Amy rolled her eyes in response. "She's just mad because I won't be her ditch buddy."

"Like I wanna do it alone!" Kathy complained. "What's wrong with a little excitement now and then?"

"Two words: My Father."

Kathy said nothing further, everyone knew Amy's father. It was hard not to knowing that she was the daughter of the Mayor. Tom Colonic; a nice man but very strict. Mr. Colonic made Rex especially nervous because it was said that he was highly speciest; that's why Rex never dared to set foot in Amy's house, he was paranoid that the moment he went in, he would be behind bars because Tom would know that he's part virus.

"You're fathers a butt nugget," Kath noted bitterly.

"Kathy!"

"Well he is! He won't let you have an ounce of fun, he hates my guts…"

"Now that's your all your fault."

"How!? I did nothing to the guy!"

"You got mad at him because you're the one who told him he needs to get laid…"

"He threatened to contact my parents for it!"

"You kicked him in the shin and called him a fuck-tard!"

"Blame me for telling the truth!"

Amy let out a groan of frustration, almost pulling out her (_beautiful) _blue hair.

"I'm done with you!" She stated irritably, grabbing the books from her locker and slamming it. "I better get to my first class. I'm not risking being late."

"FINE THEN!" Kathy shouted behind her back. "I'll see Colin by myself! If I get mugged, and raped, and murdered on the street I blame you!"

Again rolling her eyes, Amy continued her way down the hallway to her next class, (which is really a far way's away.) Rex trailed closely behind her; it was his next class as well so he had a reason to follow her, and to get in a quick conversation.

"Kathy is one of a kind isn't she?" asked Rex in his sarcastic tone.

"It depends on what you're referring." She smiled at him; a little good-girl-wicked smile. "She's just a bit… She just has a different way of handling situations I guess."

"You mean that kicking people in the shins and calling them fuck-tards' isn't _that _Far from normal?"

" . . . You have a point," Amy admitted. "But she'll learn. Right now she's all about the adventure and excitement."

"Excitement huh?"—Rex was struggling to keep his grin suppressed.—"Is that why she wants' to see Colin so badly?"

"Rex!"

At that moment, the bell rang. It was time to get into the class room. First class: Health Education. Like with every class, Amy sat right up front while Rex hid in the darkest corner in the back. Other kids quickly began to fill the seats in the class room; a tall, slim male took a seat right next to Rex. Instantly, Rex recognized the male.

"COLIN!? What are you doing here!?"

"Um, it's my first class," Colin stated, in an 'it's-Obvious' tone.

"WE thought you weren't supposed to be here!"

"Who said that?"

"Kath, she went out to find you. She said you weren't here."

"I was a bit late coming to school. Do you know where she went?"

"No…."

" . . . Oh boy…"

The final bell rang, and the students waited for their teacher to arrive. Each and every one of them was praying that their teacher wouldn't show. As said in the unwritten rules of school, if the teacher did not arrive within the first ten minutes of class, the students were free to do what ever they want. While the minutes passed, the teens chatted away. Amy, however, sat alone, opening a hand sized book to read, seeming that no one wanted to talk to her. Even though she was beautiful, smart, and no doubt rich, no one dared to mess with her. Not because she would kick their ass; she doesn't have the physical ability to do that. It's because her father's the mayor. Anyone who's anyone would know that one false move on her, would give Tom full right to throw them behind bars. Rex gazed upon her clear complexion, her eyes staring intently at her book.

To everyone's disappointment, the door opened, yet, it wasn't their usual cookie half bald tubby old teacher. This one was far different. The body of this man was lean, and no doubt muscular; very well toned. His face was sharp and his eyes were emerald knifes. To the guys, he was almost thug like. If it wasn't for the simple white button shirt that is. To the girls, he was the definition of hot. But, there was one thing that set Rex into a venting spree.

"He's a virus!" He hissed at Colin. It was no doubt that the man was. Seriously, any one could see the orange skin, the red hair and the claws to match. Swirls of black decorated his skin, giving him an air of even more fear. Anyone who didn't notice this was either blind, or beyond stupid.

"Yeah, he's a virus," Colin agreed in a soft 'whatever' tone.

"So!? Viruses are not allowed to be here! What would the mayor say!?"

"He's obviously legal."

"Legal?!"

"Yeah, viruses can do that. They just need to sign agreement forms and be retired. That way they can stay in a body without the law on their ass."

It was true. Viruses did have privileges to stay in bodies as long as they retired. (Or, illegalized by viral corporations to kill.) It was a long process, and it was up to the mayor and the council to decide if the virus may stay or sent away to find a new host. For this man to be right here in this class room, he had to be legal. (Whether Colonic or Phlemming, the last mayor, gave him his rights, it was hard to tell, and it didn't matter.) Rex wondered if Thrax could be legalized. No. It wouldn't work. Even if the mayor loved viruses, he would deny the person who tried to kill Frank.

"Hello," The man greeted his voice deep and intimidating. "I'm going to be you're teacher for a while. You're last one got into a car crash and might be in a coma for a while." He presented himself at the front of the classroom, setting down a brief case he was holding in his hand. "I'm Duncan Anakin. For the next few weeks you can be on my good side, or my bad side. If I were you though, I suggest staying on my good side."—He pulled out some papers from the bottom drawer of the desk.—"Well, looks like the first thing we're going to be doing is learning about body functions. Let's get started then."

There was never a time in class was everyone silent. They were probably too afraid to speak for the fact that this man could slash their throats faster than they could blink. Even Amy seemed to be listening to his words more carefully than ever before. Rex remained in shock the rest of the hour.

~*~

**Down Town Liver, 4:21 PM**

With Rex's mind so far off, it seemed forever before he returned home. At first, he was wondering how a man like Duncan get a job at_ teaching. _Of all things he could have done, he decided to _teach. _He looks like the kind of guy that could run a mob. (Or kill a mob.)

Once he returned home at last, Thrax was lounging on the couch, a 'Mito Shot' at hand as he stared up at the ceiling.

"So what happened today?" He asked with a boarded tone and expression.

"Nothing much," said Rex distantly.

"Liar," Thrax accused. "Something happened and I wanna know. Let me guess, it has something to do with Amy." Thrax's smirk increased while Rex's face turned red. Thrax knew all about his affection with the mayors' daughter. Over and over he told Rex not to get into anything deep with that girl, but it didn't mean he couldn't tease him about it.

"No… In fact, that's not the case at all." Rex let loose a heavy sigh and plopped down on the couch. "There really is nothing. All that happened as that we're going to have a substitute for the next few weeks."

"What happened to the other one?"

"A coma."

"Oh."—Thrax took a sip of his beverage—"So who's the substitute then?"

"Some scary as fuck dude."

"Watch your language."

"Yes _sir."_

"Now I want names. 'Scary as Fuck' ain't going to cut it."

"Uh, Duncan Anakin I think."

To Thrax's misfortune, he was taking another mouthful of his drink, thus chocking and spitting out the remains.

"W-w-WHAT!?" Thrax coughed. "D-Dun-CAN!?

"Umm… Yeah…"

Thrax pounded on his chest before he spoke again. "God damn it all…" He swore under his breath. "Why is he here… of all places why here?"

"What T-Man? What's going on?"

Thrax shot his stair at Rex. Never did Rex see such anger and irritation in his eyes. Was it because he called him 'T-man' again, he wasn't sure.

"Just stay away from that man." Thrax almost growled.

"Why? Why do I have to?"

"Just stay away from him."

"But why?!" Now Rex began to worry. Thrax never acted like this. He seemed almost worried, which made Rex worry even more.

"Just trust me on this."

"Thrax just tell me!?"

Thrax shot Rex the deadliest glare. If looks could kill, Rex would be burning in hell.

"It's a long story Rex," Thrax explained, easing his glare as well as his tone. "Let's just say I met the guy before, and he's not the one to mess with—and no I'm not telling you what happened. He's nothing but bad news. Just listen to me, and stay away from his as far as possible."

Before further questioning, Thrax up and left, leaving all of Rex's unfinished questions unattended.

_What am I suppose to do then?_

_-_-_*_-_-_

**OMIGOD IT WAS HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! Took me forever to figure out how I should write it and what it would happen. Thank god I did it!**

**So… You're probably asking how Thrax knows Duncan. Well, if you read my previous Fanfic 'Dark Memories' then you would know the relation between the two. There's a reason why I used Duncan in this Fic. In the Next Chapter you will see what I mean. **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Innocent Hearts-**

_I never found out what Thrax's deal is with Duncan. Every time I try to bring it up, he shuns me away and won't talk to me for the rest of the day. It's driving me insane because I don't know what's with this guy, what makes him so horrible that I have to stay as far away as possible. I asked Ozzy if he could look up whatever on this dude, (I told him I was just paranoid with him, which I am, but it wasn't the whole truth,) but there's nothing on this guy. He's new to the body so of course he won't have any records in yet. _

_On a brighter note, a dance is coming around. Why is this so great? Well… I was hoping I could ask Amy to the dance._

_Cheesy right? Yeah, I hate it to. But this is different. I missed out on the last year's dances, and as told to me by a few birds, she can be drop dead beautiful at those dances. For the past week I fantasized about how perfect she would look as we dance under the lights… I was even planning on a song we could dance too…_

_Whoa, I'm getting a head of myself ain't I? I need to ask her out still! Problem is, I've been trying to for the past week, and I choked up every time. I don't even get as far as saying 'hi.' How pathetic is that?_

_This love game is making me sick, how can something so simple be so complicated? _

_Of course… things get a lot more complicated than I ever fathomed. _

~*~

**Tuesday, Upper Kidneys, 7:30 AM**

Amy was waiting outside Mr. Anakin's class room that morning, passing the time with a small hard cover book in her hand. Duncan wasn't there yet, so she awaited his arrival. In the mean time, Kathy popped a squat right next to Amy on the tiled floor.

"Whatchu doin'?" Kath asked in a little girls tone.

"Reading," Amy answered simply. "Mr. Anakin isn't here yet."

"Why don't you read inside than?"

"The doors locked, I can't get in."

"Ah," Kathy nodded. "Got it."

There was silence. Very awkward silence. Though Amy enjoyed it, it made Kath very uncomfortable.

"C'mon, let's see what Colin is doing" Suggested Kathy, tugging on Amy's sleeve to get her to follow her."

"No thank you," Amy said, declining her friends offer. "I should stay here until Mr. Anakin get's here."

"That's no fun, now c'mon." Kath tugged a little bit harder, but Amy held her spot.

"I don't want to be late though."

"Class isn't for another half hour!"

"So, I don't want to be late."

"You won't be. Colin's in the gym—were we're heading, and it's right down the hall and won't even take you a minute to get here."

". . . I really should stay…"

"Why?"

"Um… I was having trouble on the homework last night and I need to ask Mr. Anakin about something."

"You liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yeah! You are! Last night you said you had it all done!"

After that statement, Amy ran out of things to say. She really didn't want to leave her spot, what if Mr. Anakin shows up while she's gone? She doesn't want to miss him…

Kathy tapped her foot with her arms crossed. "Okay girl, spit it out."

"Spit what out?" Amy demanded in a worried tone.

"Something's up and I wanna know what."

"It's nothing."

"Don't say that. I know damn well that there's always something. Now c'mon, you can tell me. You _will _tell me."

Heart pounding in her ears, Amy tried to think of a quick lie to tell her friend. The seconds passed, and she still didn't have anything to say. The longer it took, the less likely it was for Kath to believe her. There was no way she could tell her the truth. What would Kath think of her then? What would she even say? The only other way was to tell her the truth. A slow blush crept up on Amy's cheeks as she mumbled her answer.

"What?" said Kathy, not hearing what her friend had said.

Amy repeated, but again, it went unheard. Kath sat back down beside her friend so she could actually hear. "Okay, say that again."

Amy didn't look her in the eyes, only instead she looked down at the floor, letting her hair fall in her face. Her voice was soft and shy like while she said her answer for the final time.

"I… _Like,_ Duncan."

Amy's face got redder admitting that. Ever since the first day, she had this odd attraction the viral teacher. It was the eyes that mostly caught her attention. Such a warm emerald green. How could anyone resist him? Duncan was intelligent; he was unique, and best of all he was good looking. Kathy, however, had a different opinion.

"You _Like _Him!?" She said in an 'are-you-nuts?' tone. "How can you like him!?"

"I can't help it," Amy said. "He's just so charming and smart…"

"And _Older!" _Kath pointed out. "He's like, three times your age! You have to be insane to think you can…"

"It's not like that," Amy explained. "I like him, but I never said I would ever ask him out. I know he's older than me. I'm not sure how much older, but still. I was never planning on getting a relationship with him. Besides, he's a teacher. That's illegal."

"But what I'm saying is… Don't let anyone find out. You know how this school is."

Amy nodded. "I know."

Without second words, Kathy stood up.

"Kathy?" Amy said.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Pinky swear?"

It was the ultimate promise with this friendship. When they made this promise, it was a vow to keep it, otherwise if either of them break it, karma would come back to curse their souls. Neither of them ever broken this promise.

"Just promise me you won't get into anything with this guy," Kathy inputted.

"I swear."

They locked pinkies and sealed the deal.

~*~

Kathy entered the gym moments after the vow. Duncan had opened the door to the class room just as Kathy was halfway down the hall way. By now Amy was most likely talking to her crush about the homework she said she was having trouble with. Colin and Rex had just been talking when Kath showed up.

"What's up guys?" She greeted.

"Just chatting away," Colin told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the lips. "What took you so long?"

"Oh I just had to take care of something first," Kath lied.

"Where's Amy?" Rex asked.

"She had to do some homework real quick," Kath lied again. "She was having some trouble with a question, so she went to ask the teacher."

Rex felt disappointed. "Oh… okay." He was hoping that she would come down. He had this plan that if she would have came down, he could chat with her for a bit, and while they were still in their little group, he could ask her to the dance. (As just a friend thing, seeming how no one else wanted to take her, and seeing how it would be the nice thing to do. Even if it wasn't the real reason.) Now that she wasn't here, he couldn't do that. The dance was just in two days, and if he missed out on yet another chance at asking her out, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He couldn't ask her at lunch because right after she eats she goes down to the library. Not in class because Health is the only one they have together, and he doesn't even sit next to her.

"REX!" Kathy shouted.

"WHAT!?" Rex jumped back, startled.

"You were zoning out," Kath explained.

"Oh, sorry…" Not even two second later, Rex ventured off into his own thoughts. He had to think of something, he had to ask her to the dance.

"Is there something wrong Rex?" Colin asked.

Rex shook his head. "No… Nothing's wrong."—He had an idea.—"Hey, Colin, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing buddy, anything."

"Umm… well, I was thinking about… the dance and…"—this was harder than Rex thought. It wasn't even Amy but he felt just as nervous having to say this to someone else.—"Well, I was hoping to take Amy. You know, because she never has anyone to go with and…"

"You want me to ask her for you?" Colin finished with a sly Grin. Rex nodded sheepishly in return. "Sure thing buddy, I'll do it."

He gave Rex a strong pat on the back. Rex was glad to get it out, and now he had to just worry about what Amy's answer might be. _(Oh dear god…) _However Kathy was having her own inner conflict. Her stomach twisted at the very moment Rex had asked if Colin would ask Amy out for him. Amy liked Duncan, how was this going to work out? Rex was a good guy, one of her very few close friends. There was nothing else that she wanted to see less than her best friend getting hurt. She prayed that Amy would say yes, despite her affection towards the substitute health teacher.

The bell rang, and now the only thing that Rex, (and Kathy,) can do…

Is wait.

~*~

By the end of the day, Rex got a yes.

~*~

_I've been waiting for this for a very long time. I'm going to the dance with Amy at last! I told Thrax this… well; let's just say it's been none stop teasing. And over and over again he's told me 'Nothing to serious' and crap like that. Ozzy was better about it when I told him; he gave a hardly laugh and a good hard pat on the shoulder. 'Way to go little buddy!' he told me._

_It seemed so quick that the two day's have already past. One moment I was almost falling asleep in math class and now I'm getting dressed up for the big dance tonight. I never felt this edgy in all my life. I didn't feel this wired when I was in the alcohol beaker trying to save Thrax's life. I kept replaying all the things that could go wrong in my head. What if I spill punch on her? What if I step on her feet while dancing? All this worry made me sick…_

_Things were moving much too fast. I wasn't ready for tonight yet. I wanted just an extra hour to ready myself, prepare my greetings when I see her. 'Hello Amy, my you're looking ravishing tonight.' 'Hey Ame's! Looken' good!' 'Hey Amy, you're looking beautiful tonight.' 'Yo sup Amy! My girl's looken' HOT!' 'To thou, my exquisite fair lady, I say hello.' What the Hell? I hate Shakespeare! _

_I wait outside the school now, waiting for her. Just waiting… _

_A long limo pulls up. That has to be her. My stomach is turning… C'mon Rex don't throw up!_

_She steps out…_

_My heart stops…_

_She looks so beautiful._

_~*~_

Amy wore a long silver blue dress, strapless. It was simple, silky. Little sequences wrapped around her body and glistened in the nights light. Her hair, neatly put up, and her bangs styled to have an elegant flip. Rex had to make sure he wasn't drooling over her. That would be embarrassing.

"Ready for the dance?" She asked, Rex, her soft smile giving him butterflies.

"Ready." He said, taking her arm and leading her inside."

~*~

Music reverberated on the walls of the gym, making those inside heart pound to the rhythm of the song. Lights of all colors flashed across the faces of the teenagers who danced and laughed. Loud voices of those who attempted to speak over the songs, screams of joy and fun ached the ears of the people who only started to enter.

Rex and Amy found Kath and Colin just moments after they entered the decorated gym. They said there hello's and went straight to dancing. They laughed, they jumped, and sang to the lyrics to the songs, whether they sucked at it or not. Each song was fast, jumpy. The girls had to take off their shoes at one point for their feet began to hurt in those heels. Hamster Dance was now playing, at by this point, Rex was overheating. He whipped off sweat from his forehead.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick guys," He announced loudly, his breathing deeper than normal. The trio nodded their heads as Rex exited the gym and made his way to the bathrooms. Moments later, Amy's throat got dry; she decided to take a break from dancing to grab a drink. She went to the punch bowl and got herself a cup, enjoying the crisp sweet taste. It was cold as it went down her throat; it felt good as the cooling liquid hit her stomach.

"Hello Amy," greeted a familiar deep tone. Amy turned in the voice's direction; emerald eyes were staring right into hers.

"Mr. Anakin!" She said in slight surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Duncan was wearing a regular tux. Only with no tie, and the jacked was unbuttoned. Needless to say, he was very good looking. "I'm chaperoning for the dance," he told her. "I saw you over here and thought I would ask how you were enjoying the dance."

A blush appeared on Amy's face. Good thing it was too dark to notice. "The dance is okay. I'm having a lot of fun."

"That's good to hear." Duncan said, then adding: "You're looking very nice tonight by the way."

Amy felt her face get even hotter. "T-thank you… Um, you look nice tonight to." Her heart skipped a few beats. Was she flirting with him? She quickly inverted her eyes to the punch bowl, instantly feeling bashful and embarrassed.

Lips of an Angel Played at that moment, perking Amy up instantly. It was her favorite song.

"You like this song, Amy?" Duncan asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes, it's one of my favorites."

The lyrics calmed the whole room. Everyone gathered with a partner to dance.

Duncan held out his hand. "Would you care for a dance?"

Amy looked down at his hand, and then at his eyes. "Are you sure?"

He grinded, very sly, very mysterious. "No girl as beautiful as you should have to dance alone."

She felt flattered; she smiled, and took his hand.

In the meanwhile, Rex was splashing cold water on his face. The bathrooms were close to the Gym so he was still able to hear the music. The moment he heard that Lips of an Angel was playing, he briefly dried off his face to claim a dance with Amy. Not only was it Amy's favorite, but his as well. Not only because it was a good song, but because every time he heard it, it reminded him of the girl of his dreams.

It was his chance, his chance to make his move, to have Amy look into his eyes while they dance in circles. Then she would see they were meant for each other, and if Rex was really lucky, maybe they would kiss. His stomach flared at the thought of her soft rose petal lips touching his.

He ran inside, and like a three-hundred pound boulder, his stomach dropped six feet under.

She was with someone else. She was with Duncan. Not only did the sight of them spinning in slow circles make his heart ache, but the fact that she was smiling is what tore it apart. Both her and the Teacher were having a great time, both of them laughed, something that should have only happened with her and Rex. Not Duncan. He lost his chance, and it made him sick. Does she like the teacher more than him? And if she did why? What made Duncan so much better than him?

The thoughts were sickening, the sight was painful, hot tears burned his eyes…

And so he ran.

_-_-_*_-_-_

**OMIGOD POOR REX! ****TT~TT**

**Very twisted isn't it? You have seen nothing yet! *evil laugh***

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Broken Hearts Parade-**

_I didn't bother with calling for a ride of any kind. Right now I just wanted to walk home. I was still baffled by what my eyes just saw. For some reason, it wouldn't process. I didn't want it to. After seeing Amy and… him dancing, the way they smiled… could it be that Amy… likes him more than me?_

"_Hey Rex," Ozzy greeted me. He must be on a night shift, it was so late… "Are you okay?"_

_It must have seemed weird that I was walking home by myself in the dark. Not to mention with tears still coming down my face. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep them back. I tried to answer Ozzy's question, but my throat was clogged with sorrow. How could a night that began so perfectly went to wrong?_

"_C'mere Rex," Ozzy said, wrapping his arms around me like a father would. I couldn't help myself; I started to sob right then and there._

"_Rex what happened?" he asked softly. I couldn't tell him, I wouldn't tell him. I never wanted to repeat this night. I didn't want to talk about it, I just want to go home, and berry my head in my pillow._

_Once I controlled my crying, Ozzy let me go. It took no time at all getting home, and even then I had to deal with Thrax._

"_You're early tonight aren't you?" _

_I didn't answer._

"_Rex?"_

_He got a good look at me and saw my red puffy eyes. Instantly I felt ashamed of crying in the first place. For all I knew I could be crying over nothing. But this was supposed to be Amy and I's night, that was supposed to be our dance… Duncan ruined it. Now I have a reason to be as far away from him as possible. I pushed past Thrax and ran up to my room. I wanted to suffocate myself with my pillow, I wanted to sleep and forget this night. _

_I just wanted a chance._

_~*~_

**Friday, Upper Kidney, 7:39 AM**

Everyone at school was tired from the dance the previous night. All of them knew it was going to be a slow day at school before they could go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Some of them decided to skip out on classes to catch a few Z's. Kath was one of the very few who was clearly awake. She had anger to get her through her day. Last night she saw the whole thing. That moment that she saw Rex's face drop when he entered the gym she knew what was going on. At the same moment he ran, she saw Amy and Duncan dancing. How could she break her promise? To her of all people!? She was with Rex, and she knew it. The rest of the night, Amy went unseen. But today was going to be a different story. Kathy felt like chewing people heads off.

Amy was at her locker when Kathy saw her. With rage over filling her insides, she stormed down the hall way and met with Amy.

"How could you do that to Rex?!" She shouted furiously.

"What?" Amy responded in a fright; thoroughly confused and startled by the outburst.

"You promised not to get into anything with that man!" Kathy shouted yet again, her face turning into a hateful red. All of a sudden Amy knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't mean it in that way Kath," She explained.

"Then what did you mean it in!? You were with Rex, not Mr. to-old-for-your-own-good!"

"I was being polite!" Amy said loudly over Kathy's vent. "He simply asked, I didn't want to be rude!"

"What about Rex then huh!?" retorted Kath. "Do you know how badly you tore his heart!?"

In all honesty, Amy was bewildered. She and Rex were friends; but could it be that he felt differently?

"Truth be told I didn't know," said Amy. "After the dance I _did _look for Rex. I thought he was still in the bathroom."

"And what did you think when he never came back!? Even though he did!"

"I never saw him Kath! I thought he got sick and went home! I swear to god I didn't dance with Duncan to hurt Rex, I didn't dance with him because I _like _him, I was just trying to be polite. You got to believe me!"

Amy was speaking words of truth. Even though she was more willing then she should be to accept Duncan's request for a dance, she was just being polite. Never would she break her pinky promise to her best friend. Slowly Kathy composed herself. She knew the environment Amy had to live in, and her father raised her to be as kind as possible. It wasn't her fault, she guessed. But she was still pissed about her hurting Rex.

"I'll talk to Rex about it," Amy promised. "I'll apologize and tell him the whole thing the first chance I get. I never meant to hurt him Kath. Please don't be mad at me."

Kath couldn't be mad at Amy, not forever at least. She exhaled the rest of the anger from her system, and responded.

"Okay, but the first chance you get."

"First chance I get."

Even as Amy gathered her books and headed to Health education, she still felt confused about why Rex was so upset that she was dancing with Duncan. He didn't _like _her did he? Maybe he did… the thought made her feel guilty inside. For more than one reason. One being that she hurt Rex in a way she never wanted to, and second she didn't feel those feelings the same way he did. Not for him. Right now she just wanted to be his friend. Who knows, maybe something will develop in the future. But at this moment, there was no chemistry between the two.

She found Rex standing just ten yards away from her first class. He appeared to be looking over his make-believe horizon; distant. It was no doubt that he was hurting. Slowly, she approached him.

"Hey Rex," she greeted, gently, with a small smile. Rex just gave her a quick, painful glance.

"Hey," he greeted back with the sharpness of a balloon; it was dull, numb, and above all hurt. Amy took in a long breath, and let it out with a heavy sigh.

"I heard what happened to you last night."—Rex only looked up at her. His eyes said it all: _Do you now?—_"Just listen to me okay?"—he nodded.—"Kathy told me what happened to you last night. She said that you were really hurt when you saw me and Mr. Anakin dancing."

_Well…_

"I wanted to let you know it was nothing personal. He just asked me for a simple dance and I was just being polite. I swear to god I did not mean for you to get hurt by any means."

"So…" Said Rex, just speaking for the second time; he sounded unsure. "Did Kathy also tell you…?"

There was no need to finish that. "Yes, she did. Not in the exact words, but I picked it up."

"So then… what do you think about it?"

To Amy's dislike, she had to tell him the truth. "I'm sorry Rex, but… I don't know. I mean, you're a great guy; smart, handsome, but right now, I think we should stay friends." She decided to leave out the part that she didn't have the same kind of feelings for him. Nor did she feel like explaining that she did in fact had feelings to the older man she danced with last night.

Even though Rex's heart dropped a few more inches, he felt better knowing Amy was just dancing with Duncan because… well, she was being Amy. A girl who was kind and polite in every way. (Another reason why he loved her so.) Though they may not to be together—not yet, he was still going to hope that they could have a future together. Right now, he may as well be pleased that she was still willing to be friends. Then, with a more cheery nod, Rex agreed with her.

"Okay, I understand. I can stay friends."

Amy couldn't help but to smile as Rex did. Now that was one thing off her plate.

"Do you think you wanna hang out after school?" Rex suggested.

"Can't, I have to stay after school."

"For what?"

"Math…"

Even though Amy got A's in all her classes, Math was the one she struggled in most. (It was mostly Algebra.) Thanks to Mr. Colonic, she had to stay after school so then she could keep up and keep her GPA score at a 4.0. As Tom would say, 'your education is what should matter most at this point of life. Trust me, keep your mind on your work, and High school will be much easier.' If only he truly understood the concept of High school…

"Maybe tomorrow," Amy offered, seeing disappointment in Rex's eyes. "I'm free then."

As soon as she said 'tomorrow,' Rex's eyes turned into bright shining suns.

"It's a date!" He said enthusiastically before running off. Why did things all of a sudden feel brighter? Like the sun couldn't glow a more brilliant yellow? (Even though they were in the body, were sunlight was irrelevant.) But the world… it was turning again. Now he could smile freely and laugh. Was he being dramatic over nothing all this time? Apparently. Amy could also grin without the worry on her little shoulders. All she had to worry about was the tutoring after school today. But that was normal for a girl her age to worry about.

[[But little did they know…]]

~*~

**After school: 4:43 PM (WARNING: For those with sensitive eyes, look away.)**

Amy waited painstakingly for her tutor to arrive. Each minute made her edgy as the clock ticked with the same, insipid, repetitive ticking of the large clock that hung on the wall. The walls were so white; the room was so solitary, the atmosphere resembled one to an asylum. In fact she could slow feel herself reach towards insanity. A soft click-clicking of the tip of her pencil on the desk as she attempted to solve an equation was the only to keep her mind off the irritating tick-tock of the clock, and even then did the ticks and tocks stabbed at her ears. Just as she was about to give up all hope, pack up her stuff and just forget about her lesions did the door creaked away to let in her instructor.

But it was the last person she would have ever inspected to see.

Emerald eyes…

Orange skin…

Black markings…

It was Mr. Anakin.

"Mr. Anakin?" Amy said in half bewilderment, half surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Did no one tell you?" His voice sounded confused as well, but only slightly. The rest was sort of sarcastic. "I'll be tutoring you."

"You know math too?" Amy asked dumbly. Only internally did she smack herself.

"Yes, I do."—He laughed a bit; this caused Amy to blush. "Why don't we proceed with the lesion?"

Before she could make herself look like a bigger fool, she agreed with him and stared right down at her papers. Large complicated chemistry equations stood before her while her shoulders hunched themselves in a tensed manner. Duncan leaned over her shoulder to see her work, so close he could literary breathe on her neck. It made her skin shiver, but her insides flare in a fire. Minutes soon passed by, and Amy still found her work a bit tricky. But only worse because Duncan was distracting her. Hear head constantly played a scene of their lips touching, their mouths… Why was she thinking like this? It was so unlike her.

"Are you getting it yet?" Duncan asked her; his face was so close to hers.

"Not really…" Amy forced herself to say, in a trance having her eyes transfixed into his. "I just can't grasp it."

"What's about it that's confusing you?"

"Well…"—He was so close—"It's just—I don't get it…"—His lips look so soft—"It's… hard. I can't, explain…"—Lost in his eyes, oh how close his lips are.—"How—I, feel… about…"

There was no time to pull back, their lips met with a show of fireworks.

As soon as they met, they pulled away; Amy's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour and her face was the deepest shade of red.

"I'm so sorry!" She sputtered in apology. "I-I didn't mean it! It was a complete accident. Oh god I…"

Duncan placed a claw on her lips. "Its okay baby, I don't mind it at all." With that did he kiss her again. This time it lasts longer. They breathed into each other's mouths. Toung's danced like Latin dancers, and their hearts—Amy's was going through her chest, Duncan remained calm.

He pulled away to make a statement. "You know, you look like a hands on learner." Suddenly, he cleared off her desk and forced her on it.

"What are you doing?" Amy didn't feel at all scared. She was still breathless from the kiss.

"Teaching you Chemistry." He tugged at her shirt, kissing hungrily at her collar bone. She couldn't push him away—she didn't want to. The feeling of his mouth on her body sent chills through her being. It made her feel in ways she never experienced before.

Before she had time to blink, her first layers of clothes were on the floor. Now Duncan took the time to take off his. He only took off his shirt, revealing a very well toned torso. This gave Amy hot flashes. Having this man tower before her, his pelvic grinding agents her thighs. He worked on removing on her undergarments, kissing any part he had missed. The beasts, the stomach, and best of all…

"Duncan!" Amy gasped. It was nerve wrecking knowing someone could walk in on this; on Duncan's mouth were no man has even touched. It felt so good feeling is warm toung inside of her… it made her ache, it made her back arch. Minute after agonizing minute of the slow pleasurable torture, Duncan decided to kick it up a notch. Before the big moment, he slipped his claws in her, rubbing the inside of her making sure she wouldn't hurt to much when he decided to steal away what was supposed to be her most prized position. Amy's mind was numb with all the lust, she couldn't think straight. She couldn't foreshadow the punishment she would receive if anyone were to see her and the teacher doing this, nor could she remember the promise she made to her best friend about this. It was just one thing right? And dear god did it feel good…

There was s sudden pain, and a low hissing sound escaping though Amy's clenched teeth. There was now blood on her desk; the blood of a virgin was it no more. There was hardly time to recover when Duncan started moving in a hard rhythmic tempo. Soon enough did waves of desire rock Amy's body. She cried his name, uncaring of those who could hear. The way he entered, the spots he hit, how deep he went, it was almost too much for her to bare. A feeling of intense pleasure rocked her lower body. It made her scream. Then there was another one, but he kept going. How much more could she take before she died with this wondrous feeling of lust? Another feeling, and another—at last Duncan had his orgasm, pulling out just in time to prevent Amy from the chance of pregnancy. Both of them breathed heavily, and both of them laughed. But neither of them heard the running foot steps down the hall, echoing softer and softer.

Rex saw the whole thing.

~*~

_How could I've been so stupid to believe her? I should have known from the start. But I was just so hopeful that it was true, that she didn't like Duncan at all. (I now loathed him now more than ever.) I heard everything; I saw everything, images that will haunt my mind for the rest of my life. I simply just stayed after to help Colin with the work outs. Wanting to try out for football, that guy had to beef up. I heard her down the hall and… there she was. On the desk, with him… It was sick, it was wrong…_

_But I was jealous._

_Why didn't she love me?_

_~*~_

**Monday, Upper Kidney 7:20 AM**

It took no time for everyone at school to hear what happened between the Mayor's daughter and the viral teacher. The rumors spread like a plague. After the incident, Rex, as soon as he possibly could, told Colin of the ordeal. It took a while to hear what Rex was saying, seeming how he was sobbing/panicking. Once Colin knew, he told Kathy. Now it was war. How dare that woman break a promise to her! She swore not to do anything like this, and now look at her.

Like the fury of a hurricane, the intensity of a blazing sun, Kathy slammed Amy's locker shut as hard as her anger allowed her. The loud boom caused everyone in the hall to look at the female cells; one of them looking like she could breathe fire.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kathy bellowed, almost in a voice much unlike hers. "YOU VIAL LITTLE SCANK!"

Amy was taken aback; she couldn't feel insulted by the fowl words that spilled out of her best friends' mouth. She didn't know what she was talking about?

"What's wrong Kath?" Amy asked her in all innocence.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSELY ASKING!?"—This snap made Amy jump. Kath's cheeks were turning into a steady red.—"Don't you dare play dumb with me! Everyone knows about you and that THING! HOW COULD YOU DO IT!? YOU PROMISED!"

Amy finally understood. "Kath, you don't understand…"

"Oh, but I do. You're nothing but a whore!"

Amy felt her stomach drop. Little tears of guilt prinked at her eyes like hot needles.

"You broke a promise to me," Kathy went on, "No doubt you disappointed your father, and worst of all you broke Rex's heart out for the SECOND FUCKING TIME!"

"But… how…?"

"He saw! He told Colin who told me EVERYTHING!" By this point, Kathy was clenching her fists. The sudden need to knock back some common since into this chick was almost over whelming. Not with sadness, but with anger did her eyes leeks tears. Tears that could be filled with acid if they could. ""YOU DAMN SKANK! YOU TEACHER FUCKING SLUT!" Her feet started to thunder down the hall, Colin in tow. (He stood behind his girl to be sure she wouldn't kill anyone.) "DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE AROUND ANYMORE!"

"Kathy!"

"NO! I'm not being friends with someone who can only rip out other cell's hearts!"

Amy was left standing in the hall, right in the middle were she was displayed as the lonely fool. The only ones there were the by standard who evidently watched the event, and Rex, who saw the whole thing.

"Oh Rex…" Amy felt utter most guilt the moment she saw Rex. "I can…"

But surprisingly, Rex shook his head. He didn't want to listen to her.

"Rex…"

"I can't do it Amy," Rex told her softly, a hidden cry in his voice. "I just can't."

"No Rex, you don't understand…"

Not even Rex would bother to listen, instead, he walked away. His heart was still filled with the pain, and his head was still scared with the image of her that night. Amy wept in the hall way, not caring for all those who stared at her any longer. She was already considered a whore, a slut, so what was the point of caring anyway? One person, however, placed caring hands on her shoulders.

"Forget about him," said Duncan; it was a soft whisper in her ear. "He doesn't matter; it's just you and me."

No, Amy thought. It couldn't be. There was no longer a brilliant feeling when he touched her, for now she wished to be alone. Her passion for one so much older coasted her a dear friend and a possible lover if she would have taken the time. Right now, she just wished for things to be right, to back the way it use to be before she met this man. But the only way to fix it, was to rid of the problem.

"Just leave me alone," she told him; stern, but pathetically.

"How could I leave you when you're hurting?" He demanded, brushing hair out of her face. Amy swatted it away.

"No Duncan!" She yelled. "I should have known it wasn't a good idea in the first place. Just leave me alone! There is no doubt will immunities be knocking on your door, and I'm not sticking around to watch them carry your sorry butt to jail!"

Duncan only smirked. "Oh, so you think things can be that easy? That you can tell me to go away and have it at that?"—this made Duncan chuckle evilly—"Sorry to tell you baby, but I have different plans." With that, he took Amy by her forearms, lifting her on her feet and keeping a fast grip on her; a grip so fast it hurt.

"DUNCAN!" Amy gasped in pain. "What are you doing!?"

"You didn't think I came to this school to just teach did you? That someone like me would even mess with a little whore like you?" He laughed in her face. "No baby, I had it all planed out. It works quite nicely you being the Mayor's daughter. I'm sure he wouldn't want his little girl to get hurt, now would he?"—Amy glared at him, tears still pouring down her face.—"At first I was just planning to dispose of you once I use you for a hostile takeover. But now, after our little fuck fest last night, I just might keep you for myself."

This was unbelievable. Could this be really happening? Could this be just one large nightmare? Everything about Duncan… He's been plotting this the whole time. He just wanted to take down the body… He just had to trick Amy.

She fell for it alright…

And now she… and everyone else must pay…

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

**It was Sick wasn't it? ^^; Sorry for the graphics, just experimenting here. I'll see how it works out.**

**IT DOESN'T END HERE!! Trust me, there's a lot more to go. DAMN YOU DUNCAN!**

**Please review! I wanna know what you think of my plot! =D**

****EDIT****

**OMIGOD HOW DID I MISS THOSE MISTAKES BEFORE!! *Slam head into computer keyboard. * GOD! I'm so bad at that! I still have a story I need to proof read to. -_-;;**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Hunters and Pray-**

_Everything's so confusing. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. At first, I just wanted to walk away from her, from it all. Move on with my life and forget that she was even part of it. But something in my heart kept me from leaving; when I heard Duncan speaking to Amy, I couldn't help but to see what was going on. Did I want to see what Amy would do? Or did I just want to see her have her heart ripped out like me?_

_It was so not what I've expected. _

_I watched her try to fight off Duncan, but she was to week, to fragile. Duncan, he could rip her apart without any effort._

"_LET ME GO!" Amy screamed. Hearing the pain in her voice, it tore me apart, but I stood back. Why should I care? She brought this on herself._

"_There's no use in struggling baby," Duncan hissed. I hated the look on his face; I wanted to pull off that smirk. "You know how this is going to end."_

_How could I just stay back like this? How could I just watch him hurt Amy? My hands trembled; anger, fear, confusion. Her eyes seem so regretful, so hurt inside…_

"_Please let me go!" Amy pleaded. Oh how she sounded desperate. What am I suppose to do? _

"_Not until I get what I want baby." There was a lot more meanings to those words. I should help, I should do something. But what? Amy struggled more than ever and Duncan's claws look so sharp. I heard a loud gasp of pain; blood dripped though his claws._

_That's when I snapped._

_That's when I attacked. _

_~*~_

There was no time to think of the consciences, Rex's teeth bared, being more sharp than freshly whetted knifes. All of the powers his father passed down to him were now being forced onto Duncan. His teeth cut into Duncan's throat; and though he was unaware of it, venom from glands located inside of Rex's k-9 teeth dripped onto Duncan's skin, causing it to burn as it dissolved. It would take a lot more than that though; as Mr. Anakin swiped off Rex, the half-breed took Amy with him, pulling her out of his clutches as they flew to the other end of the hall.

"We gotta run!" Rex shouted, "NOW!"

There was no need to be told twice; the duo scattered to their feet and ran down the hall as fast as they could. Amy started to trail behind Rex (because he was running 3x's faster than normal) so he took her hand and dragged her behind him. Neither of them wanted to look back, but Duncan was coming up fast. Because of all his years of training, Duncan jumped up and blocked the teenagers' path. The two stopped in their tracks.

"Now where do you think you're going!?" Duncan growled, keeping a sarcastic grimace. Quickly, Rex and Amy turned the other direction.

Duncan caught Amy by the hair.

"I'm not letting you run away whore!" Duncan pulled her back, forcing tears in the females' eyes.

Rex pounded on Duncan's arms. "Let her GO!" Without warning, Duncan's free hand came up and collided with Rex's nose. Blood dripped down his chin, and his hind-end met the floor. There was no way Rex could take on this guy. He was smaller, thinner, and less-experienced. How in the world is he going to match up to Mr. Big-bad-and-deadly? While Rex was on the floor, he kicked out Duncan's feet—_the bigger they are, the harder they fall. _It was a loud thud as Duncan's air was knocked out of him. Amy was stolen again from his arms, and booked it down the hall.

_There has to be some place we can hide. We can't run forever. _Running, running—Duncan could show up any moment. And who knows what he would do this time. Left, right, left—where was he? Did he follow, or did they lose him? Air shortening, legs aching—what to do? What to do!? An open door, a janitor's closet. There was no other place to go. Footsteps echoing; Heavy, large—Duncan! He was coming fast, the foot steps were getting louder. Amy and Rex ran so fast into the closet that they didn't even remember how they got in. The door locked, and the two sat as far away from the door as possible.

Time ticked on by. Everything Rex and Amy did seem to be louder than usual. What if Duncan heard their heavy breathing? Rex tried to hold his breath, but it was to be proven that it was a very hard thing to do. The footsteps seemed louder than ever, but they continued its fast pace. He was coming… closer… closer…

"He's going to find us," Amy whispered, trembling. "We're dead… he's going to find us…"

"Shh…" Rex hushed. "No he's not… just stay quite."

Faster, faster, closer, closer—Rex knew he was just at the end of the hall, still running. Just as he thought, as he hoped that Duncan would come running down the hall and miss them, the footsteps stopped. It was dead silent; the teen's hearts were loud enough to be heard from outside the door. Slowly, oh so painfully slow, Duncan's feet came. _He'll walk past, _Rex tried to convince himself. _He doesn't know we're in here. He'll just walk past. _What if he did know? His feet were going so slow…

Amy's heart raced, she crossed her arms over her chest to drown out the drumming, but she could still hear its beating. Same with Rex's. She could hear his too. Could Duncan hear it as well?

He's right outside the door, Rex just knew. His feet were so loud now, he just had to be. But they kept going. _Please walk past… please walk past… _They stopped…

They waited…

So silent…

Waiting…

_What's going on?_

Waiting…

Waiting…

_What could he be doing?_

_Please walk past us._

Waiting…

Breathing…

Terrified…

Waiting…

The door swung open.

"Gotchea!"

Amy began to scream, as loud and high pitch as she could. Rex shielded her with his body, putting himself in the line of fire.

All of a sudden, Duncan was knocked into the mop buckets and cleaning products. Colin was standing in the door way.

"GO!" He bellowed. "Run while he's down!"

Rex and Amy stood, and they started to run. Yet Rex stopped half way down the hall, letting Amy run a head.

"What about you!" Rex called after his best friend.

"I'll be fine!" Colin assured. "He doesn't want me! You on the other hand need to get out of here!"

"But…"

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

It was no use trying to get through to Colin. His mind was set, and there was no time to convince him otherwise. Rex had to leave him to his greatest grief. He met up with Amy in the parking lot. They both knew that they wouldn't get very far if they just ran on foot. _Looks like the only thing left is grand theft auto… _

Perfect opportunities at twelve; a fast looking cellular car, both windows wide open. (Morons…) The two hopped in, Rex behind the wheel. Problem is, there were no keys. (At least who ever owned the car was smart enough NOT to leave the keys behind.) Time was being wasted, only god knows if Duncan was behind them at this very moment. _I'm too afraid to look… _Rex needed to hot wire it, but how long will that take!? His paranoia kicked in; _Duncan's just walking out the door… He's coming… we're dead… _Rex's mind went black for a few seconds. When everything came back, the car was started, and running cleanly. (What Rex didn't realize was the Streptococcus instincts kicking in; though he had no memory of it, he shoved his claws in the ignition, venom from his claws giving it the energy that was required to run the car,) His foot was lead as he slammed on the gas, zooming past the parked cars and onto the red florescent highway. He dared to look behind: No Duncan. They were safe…

For now.

~*~

That day, Colin was lost in attempting to save his best friend, Kathy dying beside him when she tried to protect him. Duncan was still loose.

~*~

Rex zipped past traffic, taking whatever turn that came up first. By this point, he and Amy were beyond lost. He tried to figure out what he should do: Could he get Thrax's to help them? No, that can't happen. Thrax was still in the incubation process, not to mention that if he exposes himself in any way, immunities would be on his ass. There had to be something though. Could they run away from the body? Again, that can't happen. Amy would scab up if she were to step outside for a second. Than what? WHAT!?

While Rex was scratching the walls of his brain for any idea that could work, he happened to see Osmosis at his station; Ozzy was looking down an ally way, probably trying to bust some illegal viruses or adrenalin dealing germs. With a sharp U turn, Rex turned back and slammed on the breaks. (He's a really bad driver.) He gestured Amy to stay in the car as he stepped out. In Rex's prediction, Ozzy would see him running; say what's up, and what's wrong. Rex would tell him the situation, and hope to god he could help. But the look on his buddy's face, looked like shock, fear mixed in as well.

"OZZY!" Rex shouted. "You got to help me!"

Ozzy squinted his eyes. "Rex?!"

"Yeah! Rex! It's me! Listen man, something went wrong!"

"I can tell—majorly!" Ozzy took a few more feet back, Rex wondered why Ozzy seemed so wary of his presence. Did he have bad breath or something?

"What are you doing!?" Rex questioned, sounding irritated. He shouldn't have to though, Ozzy should be HELPING him!

"Question is what happened to you?"

At first, he thought that he was just referring to the blood on his face because of the nose bleed. Rex whipped it off with the back of his hand, but there was something other than blood. An electric blue thin liquid: streptococcus venom. His hands were also clawed; his fingernails grew 4x's longer and held a deep midnight black quality. As Rex transfixed his eyes on this abnormality, the nails retracted into his skin, just as though they were never there. His eyes averted to Ozzy's face; shock and horror. All this time Jones was oblivious to Rex's other half. Now he knew something was up.

"Rex…" Ozzy trailed off, unsure how to handle the situation. Rex took his step back, feeling ashamed.

"I can explain," Rex stated. In truth: he couldn't. What was he going to say? 'Yeah, I'm half virus. Sorry that I forgot to mention it.'?

Ozzy sighed. "You're not a white blood cell, are you?"

In the same way, Rex sighed. "Only half."

Ozzy did not reply.

"My mother was a white blood cell back in Shane. My father was streptococcus. I'm a half breed."

"So… that means…"

"Yeah… technically, I'm an illegal virus."

Yes, Rex was half blood cell, but as long as he had a single strand of viral DNA, he can be held liable in the court of law. He had no papers, no forms, no anything.

Ozzy's instinct and heart conflicted with each other. In the hand book, Ozzy was supposed to arrest any Virus that was not verified to stay in the body, despite any reason, whether harmless or deadly. Then again, Rex was a good kid. After knowing him for two years, Ozzy knew Rex would never do anything bad unless for the great or good. How could he arrest the person he could practically call a little brother? All those times they spent with each other, the jokes, the cracks, there was no way he could live with himself.

Ozzy took a step back.

"Ozzy?"

He could not look Rex in the eyes. "I'm sorry Rex…" he said sorrowfully. "I can't help you."

"WHAT!? No, Ozzy, you got to!"

"I can't Rex! You're an illegal virus! It would do no good for me to help you because that will only cause trouble for the both of us. I'm sorry; I would if I could, but…"

Tears stabbed at Rex's eyes. "But, Ozzy… I need your help!"

This was going to kill him… "Rex, I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't see you anymore."

"What do you mean!? What are you talking about?"

Ozzy could never stand watching Rex cry, this time Ozzy came closer, putting a hand on his little brothers shoulder.

"Rex, you're a great kid, you're like a little brother to me, and I would do anything to make sure you don't get hurt—that's why I can't see you anymore. I can't be around you, not without risking you and everyone in association with you."

"So—Y-y-you're leaving me?" Rex choked.

"Yeah… there's nothing else to do though. The FPD would get suspicious of my behavior, and track me down, and find you. I can't risk having you go to jail because of me."—He squeezed Rex in a tight hug.—"You'll always be my little buddy though. Even if I can't see you again."—He let go.—"Take care,"

That was the last time Rex ever saw Ozzy.

~*~

**Abandoned parts of the Liver: 12:43 AM**

_I've been driving for hours, maybe even more. Everyplace Amy and I checked was way to over populated to safely stay in. I cannot risk being caught. What would they do to me? Death penalty is the only thing coming to mind. _

_I had stopped in front an old building. A small, but reasonable shanty; a regular small sized, cleaner and cooler place would have been better, but the rust and dust will have to do. I shut off the car and looked at Amy; her eyes were blood shot and tired from staying awake all day, and spending most of it crying. She bit at her nails, a nervous habit, but her eyes stayed transfixed on me. Neither of us moved._

"_I'm so sorry," her voice broke through the silence._

"_Sorry for what?" I asked. It was more of an 'I-want-a-real-reason-you-killed-me-inside' thing. _

"_For everything," she clarified. "I mean, I don't know what I was thinking, getting involved with Duncan at all. I just… he seemed so nice and… I don't know. It was the way he treated me…"—She took a deep breath, her eyes brimming over with tears yet again as she rubbed the bruises on her arms.—"I felt loved. I was so stupid to think he liked me, but I was hopeful. You have no idea how much I regret ever doing—anything with him!—please, I'm so sorry…"_

_I shrugged. "I guess its fine. I mean, I think you got enough punishment for one day."_

_It was a bit cold, but it was true, and still she nodded in agreement. I pushed open the car door; Amy caught my arm._

"_I need to ask you something though."_

"_Sure, what?" I said, stepping back in the vehicle. _

"_I just wanna know—after all I've done to you—why did you come back and helped me?"_

_I knew the answer; I just didn't want to say it. It was a stupid reply; I would have done anything but to tell her. I could have lied to her and said, 'I don't know' or something, but I've never been number one for lying… to her._

"_Well, to me, your one of those people I just can't stop loving."_

_She said nothing. I just wanted to face palm myself as we walked inside. It was a bit cozy, messy as well, but agreeable none the less. One bedroom with a bed that came with clean sheets, a nice but dirty kitchen, small living room, and a decent bathroom. Someone probably left this place not too long ago. The liver started to become a very low populated area of course, so people were moving to find jobs. _

_Amy went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I waited in the bed room, stripping down to my boxers and prepared to go to bed. (For those who don't know, that's how I sleep.) I stared at my ceiling; I lost track of time as I traced pictures, reviewed memories. I could remember the first time mom tried to explain the 'birds and the bees' to me. It didn't work out well; all that happened is that I got a zoology lesson out of it. Now since I figured out what it meant, I can laugh about it. Thrax went through my head then, how I had to drag him all the way to the lower kidneys from a scrape in Frank's elbow. Let me just say, Thrax was not a feather what so ever! I can remember the time I meat Ozzy. I got lost in the city, and he gave me a ride home. I guess we we're just meant to be best friends… the though brought tears to my eyes, knowing that I'll never see him again._

_The door opened, and Amy stood there, wrapped in a towel and watching me. I couldn't help but to notice her curves, her skin so flawless. I was just dumbfounded. _

_We didn't say anything. It was like we spoke with words, I finally looked her in the eyes, oh how green they were. We never broke each other's gazes, and before I knew it, Amy was as close to me as the bed was. I don't remember climbing on the bed. Her breath was steady, but mine was uneven. _

_Getting caught off guard, she pressed her lips agents mine. Never have I felt anything more… I can't even think of the right word to describe this moment. Her lips were so soft, just as I suspected, ever since that first day I saw her in school._

_She pulled away…_

_We gazed at each other, like we didn't know if we were still in Frank, on earth._

_Finally, a dream came true._

"_I love you…" she whispered. _

"_I love you too…" I said back._

_Our bodies drew closer, I held her so close we could have been one life form. I felt her in ways I couldn't have even have fathomed. Soon enough I was over top of her, pounding into her, feeling… oh what is this feeling!? I worked myself until I was breathless, until I started to sweat, but I couldn't stop. She felt so… oh I can't even name it. I kissed her chest, her breasts, how sweet she tastes. My body finally gave way, I was finally done. _

_I fell beside her…_

_At last I could call her mine._

_~*~_

Dawn was breaking, and Amy stayed sound asleep. That night was so magical; she didn't feel the way she did when Rex was forcing himself into her when Duncan did that. At this moment she smiled in her peaceful dreams, uncaring of who called her a whore or a skank. Rex will always be there for her. In her head, 'I love him' played over and over again until it made her sick—but in a good way.

She rolled over, lying on Rex's chest. So warm was he, so tender…

"Glad to see me?"

That wasn't his voice.

That wasn't Rex.

Amy shot up.

"Missed me baby?"

It was Duncan.


	7. Chapter 7

**-To Have Loved and Lost-**

Amy snapped back quickly; not fast enough. Duncan took hold of her hands in a possessing grip.

"What's a matter?" He snarled; a grin teasing his lips. "I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"Get away from me!" Amy demanded. She kicked at him; however, her efforts were proven useless.

"Not a chance. I didn't come all this way just so I can let you go."

Amy knew she couldn't fight him off; there was no way a first class gym failure could defend themselves from a viral bolder. There was just one last thing to do…

"REX!!!" She screeched; it was so loud, so high pitched, it made her own ears ring. "REX!!! HELP!!! REX!!!"

"Shut up!" Duncan bellowed, smacking her across the face, cutting across her face. "You're little boyfriend can't save you now."

"What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, whore."

"I AM NOT A WHORE!!! NOW TELL ME WERE HE IS!!!"

He grabbed her by the throat, drawing her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"You are a whore, baby. There's no doubt about it. That's why you slept with me, why you fucked up your little boyfriend."—His voice was so sinister. If she could breathe, she would have snapped at him.—"Now I suggest that you be quite, and do as I say, otherwise, you're boyfriend's gonna meat a very untimely end."

There was no kidding-tone as his emerald eyes board into her. Though she did not know why Rex wasn't here, why he was gone, none the less were he could be, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to know. Did she even want to know if Duncan got a hold of him? If he did, would she wish to be informed if Rex was alive? If he was beaten? Holding back her toung, she kept herself from asking what he ever done to her Rex.

"Now, listen to me very closely; Do as I say, and I won't have to hurt you, or you're little boyfriend. You will do as I say, when I say it. When I tell you to say my name, you say it. If I want you to scream, I want you to scream. Now—if I say, 'I love you,' you say…"

"I-I love you…" She murmured, still suffocating.

"Louder."

"I… Love…You…"

"Like you mean it."

"I love you."

Duncan smirked the most wicked smirk, one that said he was most satisfied.

"Good, now let's put that to the test."

It all rushed by oh so fast. Amy had no recollection of how or when Duncan was stripped down and started pumping into her. The pain, it was so intense; her body was still colleting it's self from last night, thus adding to the agony. Oh she wanted to scream so loud, she wanted to cry so hard, but somehow, she managed to hold back the tears, the protests of desperation. Every time Duncan told her to say his name, she would moan it, she would scream it. If someone were to be walking by at that moment, they would have truly thought that it was just a pair of sex-crazy lover. If only they knew the truth; the hurt inside of that young girls soul. The secret pleas for someone to save her…

But she was alone…

Alone with him…

His little whore…

~*~

**Dark Ally, Downtown Liver; 9:53 AM**

The air was so cluttered with fowl and musty aromas. All over the hard ground, trash was scattered; broken glass from one end to the other. Nothing but garbage… other than, the one boy who laid in the mass of filth. With much effort, the teenage boy gathered himself on his hands and knees, feeling the glass prick at his skin, the blood seeping through his hands.

Rex was here for three hours, unconscious. His face was bruised, his lip was swollen and blood covered. Every movement caused his body to recoil in massive pain, which caused him to gasp, to tremble. His shoulder was in an odd angle; it was popped out of socket. Square inch per square inch was either blood stained, ripped, garbage coated, or wet from his tears. That was the first night of his life he ever cried because of physical injury; but there was just so much pain, so much agony… it was hard to remember a time he's ever cried harder than those hours after Duncan left him behind—that night just happened so fast… Duncan came out of no were, gagged him dragged him off, beat him into oblivion. There was no time to fight back, no time to activate his viral powers.

A shadow over casted him; Rex looked up, just as he feared.

"See you've finally woken up, Half-breed," Duncan hissed—it was humorous, but there was still bitterness in his tone. "What's wrong? Still a bit soar from last night?"

There was a rough kick in Rex's back; which caused him to curl up in not only fear, but the sudden shock of hurt.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Duncan gloated, walking around the boy in slow circles, just like a hunter with its prey. "It's no wonder why you're girl dumped your sorry ass."

"She… did not…" Rex hissed through his teeth, attempting once again to stand. Duncans' foot came down on his back, pinning him back down on his stomach, keeping him still.

"Oh, I think she did. In fact she proved to me herself just a few hours ago. Quite a lover; don't you agree."

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh, but I think I do."

With that, he pulled out a black box from the pocket of his pants. Duncan pressed a play button, and Amy's voice was being played. _(Duncan! Oh… Oh Duncan, I love you…) _the sound was sickening… Duncan had put it under Amy's pillow before she woke up, and made sure it was recording while they had their moment. Once Amy fell asleep, exhausted, Duncan slipped it out to rub it in the little teens face. It was an all time low, but it worked its best. With the passing seconds, with every sexual cry of Amy's voice in the black box, Rex's hopes were crushed. His heart was smothered in sorrow once again.

"How does it feel to be so used?" Duncan sneered. "It must be hard, knowing that someone you cared about so much never loved you. How typical… What a whore, don't you agree?"—Rex could not answer. His throat was clogged with sobs that wanted to escape, but not willing to let free anytime soon.—"Heh, pathetic."—another kick at Rex's back.—"Looks like I'm done here. See you in hell."

~*~

_Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance…? Why didn't he just slice my throat, and watch me die? Does he like to see me squirm? Right now I'm not sure if I want to keep living… oh the pain… the sorrow… I can't take it. I thought I cried hard last night, but now… I have every kind of pain stabbing at me. The hurt in my heart that Amy once again tore me open; the glass digging into my flesh as the garbage in the streets seeps into them; the fact that I still can't get over my feelings for Amy, even though I know she does not love me anymore. I can't live on like this…_

_I'm screaming, not for help, because of the burn in my heart… A poison… it's killing me inside…_

_I think I've lost too much blood, I see a person stand over me… I can't see who, or what though…_

"_You okay dude?"_

_I can't respond, my lungs ache with all the crying and screaming from earlier._

"_C'mon, I'll take you home. Looks like you need a bit of fixing up."_

_I felt them picking me up, my good arm swung over their shoulder. (They feel so slender…) I don't feel pain being carried this way. I'm slipped in the back of some car. I feel so sick to my stomach, I'm afraid that I'm going to be sick. I close my eyes, and concentrate on not throwing up. _

"_Don't worry, you'll be okay. Just hang on."_

_I would nod, but by this point, I realize how tired I am. Before I knew it, I slipped off in my head… everything going black._

_~*~_

_My head… oh dear god it's throbbing. I'm a bit worried to open my eyes. What if there's just this blinding light that makes the pain even worse? I hold my head instead, groaning in pain._

"_You awake?" I heard a female voice called. I just wanted to keep my eyes closed, but I needed to see exactly who I'm with. Abruptly, my eyelids swing open. Everything was blurred for the first few seconds until my eyes adjusted to the bright light. Four feet away from me stood a woman… well; she looked about my age really. She was a red blood cell, her hair as red as summer roses. She wore ragged jeans, a tight, white T-shit, and a pair of glasses. Behind those lenses though, was something strange. Eyes as blue as first place ribbons. Blood cells generally have eyes that are just plain white, like Ozzy's. Already I have my suspicions about her. _

"_You feel okay?" She asked, putting a bag of ice on my shoulder. She must have popped it back into place when I was passed out. Thank god I was sleeping; that would have hurt like hell._

"_I… think so," I admitted. It was odd that this girl was helping me. I didn't even know her! "Umm… Exactly who are you?" I asked._

"_Carly," she said simply. "And you are?"_

"_I'm Rex… umm… how old are you, if you don't mind me asking." Okay, that was random. But I really want to know how old she is exactly._

"_I'm sixteen."—hmm… just a year older than me.—"You're one lucky boy though. If I wasn't walking by you then, you would have been dead."_

_Gently, she supported my head with a very soft pillow. "Do you want anything to eat?" She asked me. "Drink, anything?" _

_I shook my head. "I'm good."—Lie.—"Is it okay if I just ask you a few things? You know, for saving my life, I might as well get to know you."_

"_Okay," she agreed, nodding her head. "Ask away."_

"_Umm… where are your parents?"_

"_Oh, I live alone. My folks just started getting on my nerves, so I ditched them and got a place of my own. I have a job down at the bar cleaning mugs and all that shiz."_

"_Huh… well who were your parents anyway?"_

"_Eh, they were just a bad pairing. My dad was a red blood cell, as for my mother; she was a half breed. Half red blood cell, half Ebola; I know, a very weird combo."—Not as bad as mine—"Let me tell you, it was nothing but fighting. I don't even know why they even got married. That's the main reason why I ditched them. Too much unnecessary stress, you know?"_

_I nodded in agreement, though I've been through much, much worse._

"_So, does that mean you got the Ebola powers?"_

"_Sadly, no. I never got those talents. Sucks… It would have been nice being able to kick ass like a true virus!"_

_Carly just went on about her life. If that was me, I wouldn't tell anyone who I was. I would never be so detailed about my life, and how badly it sucked. She was like an open book, freely telling me her life story. I found it every story intrusting; how she managed to live on the streets by herself for a year; all the bar fights she had to help break up… She was a very intrusting woman for only living one year longer than me._

"_What about you, Rex?" She asked then once she finished her last story. "Mind telling me about yourself?"_

_I made it very brief; I told her how I got beaten up so badly, and the reason why is because my ex-girlfriend was being a slut. It was a two minute story, but it was enough to make my heart rock in a sickening, broken way._

"_Sorry to hear that," Carly said. "But hey, it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, right?" _

_Nodding, I pretended to agree with her. It would have been better if I didn't lose the one I loved. _

"_You'll find someone else, Rex. You just need to have faith."_

_After that, she left to get me something to eat. I'm not so sure if I want food; my stomach feels so queasy, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep it down. While she was gone, I stared up at the ceiling, transfixing my eyes past the white swirls into my memories. Ozzy's last words ringing in my head, Amy's face… it my chest swell, so I pushed past that. I questioned myself on what Thrax would be doing at this moment, how he's doing. I hope he's getting by without me. I'm going to have to call him, telling him I won't be able to return. _

_~*~_

**Wednesday, Mid Town Spleen, 11:05 AM**

At last, Rex gained the energy to remove himself from the couch which he laid on for the past day. Time was going by quickly, and with each second, he distracted himself from the hurt by thinking about what Thrax would be doing. By now, Thrax would be wondering were Rex is. The longest Rex has ever been away from home was a day, and that was just because he made the stupid mistake by going the opposite way of his desired path of travel. (It was about five hours before he admitted he was lost.) It would be best to give Thrax a call. Hopefully the phone was still working.

"Hey, Carly?" Rex said, in a tired horse tone. "Do you mind if I used your phone?"

"Oh, no, go ahead." Carly answered from another room. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Though she could not see him, Rex nodded. He stepped into the kitchen, pulling up a chair from a two person table, so he may sit in front of the phone that was hooked on the wall. It took him a few moments to remember what the number was, before he pressed the numbers. It took him a few tries, first calling a plasma shop, than a car garage, and some old hags' house. On the fifth try, at the third ring, someone picked up the phone. Rex heard Thrax's voice on the other end.

"_What?"_

"Hey, Thrax. It's me, Rex," he clarified. Thrax sounded like he just woke up.

"_Rex? Were the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in days!"_

"Umm… yeah, about that," Rex gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "I—I can't come back."

"_Why?"_

"*sigh* Here's the deal. Duncan's been trying to kill me…"

"_That fucker…" _Thrax cursed under his breath. His voice soon crescendo into an irritated yell. _"Damn it Rex I thought I told you to stay away from him!"_

"You did, but he was attacking Amy…"

"_It's about __her __again?"_

"Thrax, you got to understand, if I haven't gotten her away from Duncan, she would have died…" his voice trailed off, remembering how she ruined his heart. After all he's done for her…

"_Rex? You okay?" _Thrax demanded concern. "_What happened?"_

"Never mind Thrax. I don't want to talk about it. Just listen; do you think you can get by yourself?"

"_I would assume so. But Rex, baby, you can still come back. If Duncan were to follow you, I would kill the little bastered." _

"And the entire FPD force?"

"_WHAT!?!?"_

Bad choice of words. "Yeah, that's another reason why I can't come back. I've been discovered. They know I'm a half-breed. If I came back, they'd be on my ass trying to hand-cuff me. And no doubt they'll find you, and try to arrest you too."

"_Damn it Rex…"_

"I'm sorry Thrax. I really am."

There was a sigh from Thrax; an irritated, frustrated sigh. Somehow though, Thrax kept his tone understanding. _"Alright. I'll see what I can do."_

"I'm really sorry Thrax… I wish I can fix it…"

"_Don't sweat it, baby. What happens in the past can't be reversed. Just get over it."_

Rex was keeping his tears back with all his might. He was not gonna cry while Thrax was right on the other side of the phone. "Thanks Thrax—I'll try to make it up to you someday."

"_Forget about it. I need to get back into my game anyway."_

A smile was forced, "Kay. That's good to hear."

"_Take care, a' right?"_

"Alright."

"_Just remember, I'm right here if you need to give me a call. I'm not gonna be going anywhere for a while yet."_

"Okay. Thanks Thrax."

"_No probs. I'll talk to you later."_

*click*

". . . Bye Thrax…"

Eyes burning, throat aching with cries that cannot be let lose, Rex's shoulders shook with silent, bottled sobs. Amy was gone, and Duncan had her. Never again will he see his best friend Ozzy, and he can't go home to see Thrax. He wished his mother was there, to hold him like she use to when he was upset. He longed to hear her soothing words, her soft caring voice… oh no, now he can't even remember how her voice sounded. Her memory was fading.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked up. It was Carly, and her eyes were full of sympathy.

"Things will get better," she assured. Unexpectedly, her lips were touching his. There was a large rush of lust, a sudden need to feel loved. Something to take his mind away from the pain. He pulled her closer; she climbed on his lap…

**When a hormonal teenage boy and a horny teenage girl want each other very much… they…**

***Loud clapping noise***

**HIGH FIVE!**

**~*~**

It was a wild night, that day. Ever since Carly and Rex had been very close. (In more ways than one.) Though they've hardly known each other for a week, they considered themselves a very happy couple. That was until one unfortunate morning Rex found Carly hurling her guts out in the bathroom. Rex came in and asked her what was wrong, and got the last thing he ever wanted to hear.

'Rex, I think I'm pregnant.' Carly told him. If Rex would have been thirty, and ate nothing but potato chips, he would have surly had a heart attack. It never crossed this mind once: him, a father! He was still so young too; everything was going by so fast. None the less, he vowed that he was not going to leave her. He would not be like _his _father and abandoned his child. He was going to be a good father; protect it, support it, give it whatever it wants… yes he was going to be the best dad ever! Two months passed, and everything has been great. Plans were being made for the kid, such as names, cloths, all the works. He and Carly started to clear out a spare room to keep their kid in. They planed out what the walls would be painted; if it was to be a boy, it would be red. (Rex's favorite color.) And if it was a girl, it would be a bright, bright blue. (Carly hated the colors pink and purple.) They looked through catalogs for toys that would be suitable for their kid; Carly took a double shift at the bar so they would have enough money to support their family. Rex decided it would be best if he was just a stay-at-home dad, considering that he was still probably being hunted down by Duncan and/or the FPD.

It was one brilliant evening; Carly and Rex were just discussing on the names (which they still haven't decided on yet) when the phone rang. Rex was the one to pick it up.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"_Hello!? Who's this!?" _The tone was beyond frightened… and vaguely familiar…

"Who's this?" Rex repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"_My name it Amy,"—_Rex's heart stopped… his stomach dropped. "_I need help! Please! I tried the police but I couldn't get through!"_

"Amy, stay calm… It's me, alright? It's Rex…"

"_Rex? Oh Rex…" _She sounded like she was sobbing; she was in hysteria.

"Amy, tell me where you are!"

"_I'm in the lungs… some warehouse…" _There was loud crashing, a huge boom from the other end of the phone. "_No—No Duncan PLEASE! NO!" _Something shattered, and Amy was sobbing. Screaming, sounds of struggling… All of a sudden, it was silent…

The line went dead.

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

**Oh wow… That took a while.**

**I'm so sorry for such the long wait! I've had so much on my plate lately. But don't worry, that's not gonna keep me from finishing this story. There is still so much to go…**

**Very tensing isn't it? LOTS OF DRAMA!! . . . And now that I look at it, there's a lot of 'it' going around… huh? **

**Still hating Duncan…**

**I'm getting started on the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope your enjoying the story. (Just ignore the mistakes for now… I swear to god the gnomes are doing it! They're hacking in my account and messing up my gramma!(I meant to do that. ;))) **

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**THANK YOU!**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Surprise Attack-**

_For a while, I just stood there. I don't know how long I just gazed off in the distance, my jaw hanging open, feeling absolute dread in the pit of my stomach. That was Amy… I haven't heard her voice in so long—she sounded so scared. What has Duncan been doing to her?_

"_Rex? What's going on?"_

_I shook my head, Carly waving her hand in front of my face to snap me out of my trance. _

"_Rex, what's up? What's going on?"_

_No words came out yet, I was still trying to figure out what was going on myself. I looked at Carly; she was wearing a white T-shit two sizes too big for her along with a pair of old blue sweats. There was just the slightest little bump in her stomach; our child. _

_Finally, I spoke._

"_I need to get going."_

"_Where?" She demanded, her tone getting harsh. (Here comes the mood swings.) "Rex! Tell me what's going on!"_

"_It's a long story Carly. I'll tell you when I come back."_

"_No!" She blocked my way, standing in the door way like the Berlin Wall. "I demand that you tell me what's going on."_

"_Carly, please!" I pleaded, trying to bypass her—failing with each try. "I have to go now!"_

"_Then tell me what's going on! I have the right to know."_

"_It's Amy alright!" I snapped at her irritably. "The girl that dumped me. Okay? She called me, screaming and begging for help. Now you need to move out of the way and let me go, or else I could be too late!"_

_Carly didn't seem to budge. "Let me come with you."_

"_What!? Carly I don't have time for this!"_

"_I wanna help."_

"_Carly please! Just let me go alone!"_

"_Not unless you took me with you,"—She folded her arms, like she usually did when she wanted something to go her way. I huffed a stressed-out sigh, and just pushed her out of my way. It might have been a little bit more harsh than what I intended, but I need to get to Amy, and as soon as possible. _

"_REX!" Carly called after me, stepping on my heals._

"_No Carly!" I told her sternly, not even looking at her. I swung open the car door._

"_Rex, I'm coming with you."_

"_NO!" I finally yelled. "For Pete sakes Carly you're pregnant! I'm not gonna let you right your life as well as the childes! This guy is to strong, and I can't risk losing more than one person. Now just step the hell away from the car, and stay here and do not argue with me, because I am not gonna waste my time while someone could be dying as we speak!"_

_I saw a little bit of hurt in her eyes, but she stepped back none the less. I started the car, as she whispered to me, 'Take care.' _

_I nodded my head as I zoomed down the highway, recalling the directions that Amy gave me before we got disconnected. My blood was pumping, and I could hear the adrenalin being pumped through my body as my heart started pounding. Somewhere in my head—in my heart… just that one little spark of something that Amy has imprinted on me was nagging at me. Truth is, I still loved her._

_~*~_

Cowering, in pain, and in tears, Amy huddled in a corner in the darkest part of the bedroom. All the clothes that remained on her body, was a lacy bra, and panty's to match. Arms as purple as plum, and cuts as deep as the scars in her memories. Day by day, the same thing happened: Duncan comes in, rapes her for a few hours, abuses her, and leaves her to cry by herself.

That one call was pure luck. Not only was Duncan asleep when she managed to reach it in the first place, she completely guessed the number that lead to Rex. It would have been better to call the immunity, but after three times of just being put on hold, she had to try something else. However, she didn't here Duncan wake up, and storm down the hall. That was the worst beating she ever received. Now she wondered if Rex was looking for her, or if he just didn't care. Where was he now? A door creped and a sliver of light tickled the tips of her toes. Looking up, the first thing she notices was Duncan's green knife-like eyes. So much fury towered her for what she did… Amy couldn't even begin to predict what he was planning now.

"Did you learn your lesion yet?" He hissed at her, a voice sounding so evil, so angry, it the heat from his words caused Amy to break out in a nervous sweat.

Sheepishly, she nodded.

"What did we learn then?" He demanded again, his eyes burning into her. So intensely, Amy could almost feel the fire.

"Never… t-to talk… t-to outsiders..."

"Especially…?"

Amy swallowed; her throat becoming dry and achy. "Immunities."

"Did you call them?"

It was best not to lie to Duncan, Amy thought. She knew what would happen if she lied. "Y-yes… but I never got a hold of them… they—they never p-picked up." Her tears welded up in her eyes, like her hope was leaking out of her body.

"Hard to believe, but I'll let you off the hook this time. But before I go, I need to ask you one more question."—He got down on his knees, right beside Amy, and leaned in close to her face.—"If you weren't talking to any immunity, then who were you talking to?"

Swallowing hard, Amy hands shook. What was she gonna do now? "I-I was talking to… someone…"

"Who?" Duncan demanded harshly. He wanted details, Amy knew that. But she also knew shouldn't tell him it was Rex. Who knows what he would do to him then.

"I—I don't know…"

"Liar!" Duncan struck her across the face. Not the usual slap, but a full blown fist. It caused the inside of Amy's mouth to bleed; red spit dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Tell me the truth now!" Duncan bellowed.

"I am! I don't know who it was! I-I just dialed a random number…"

Another blow to the face; Amy could have sworn that her wisdom teeth were getting knocked out of their gum line.

"I demand that you tell me now!"

"Duncan, please! I don't know! I truly don't know!"

He started kicking her, trying to beat the actual story from her now bleeding lips. No matter what, no matter how hard that Duncan hits her, she would not tell him it was Rex. There was no way that she was going to have Rex hurt.

"You better tell me, you little whore!" Duncan yelled, so loud the walls seemed to shake; cowering before his angered voice.

Amy stayed in the corner, curled up in agony; her body was slowly turning purple were she was beaten. Yet, she stayed silent, besides the shallow sobs racking her body.

"You don't think I will kill you, don't you?" Duncan spat at her with a fake laugh in his voice. "You don't think, that because you believe that I need you, that I can't simply slit your throat open? Wanna know something, slut? I don't need you. Sure, maybe you would have made things easier, when I decide to take this city of fuck down, but I've taken bodies down that were twelve times harder than this one. Now you better tell me who the fuck you called, or I'm gonna tear out your lungs!" When there was no response from Amy, he picked her up by the throat and held her in the air. "TELL ME!"

_WHOOOSH!_

Duncan was knocked clear across the room; his body crashing agents the wall, causing a large crack to appear. He looked up, and saw him. The bright, blazing eyes, full of fury; fangs as sharp as samara swords with electric blue liquid dripping from the tips.

Rex…

"Leave, Amy, alone." Rex hissed, clenching his fists.

"So this is the little fucker you called?" Duncan smirked, brushing himself off. "I thought I killed you the last time I saw you, half breed. Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to make it quick."

Duncan lunged at Rex, but somehow, Rex just seemed to vanish, and appear right behind Duncan, kicking him in the back thus causing him to fall flat on his face.

"It is not gonna be that easy, bastered," Rex growled. "If you wanna kill me, or even get anywhere's near Amy again, you're gonna have to fight."

"I don't think you got your head on straight," Duncan commented. "You only lived last time because of luck. And I think you're starting to run out."

His foot connected to Rex's stomach, causing the boy to fly back. However, he didn't notice the pain; his heart was too filled with hatred and grudging to feel it. He only brushed it off, and went at Duncan's throat.

He, however, caught Rex's hand in mid air.

"You really think you can take me?" Duncan half-chuckled, bending Rex's wrist back; his wrist started to pop, and at any moment, it could snap, leaving Rex vulnerable.

"No…" Rex admitted. "I don't think I can take you…"—then adding with loath in his eyes—"I know I can."

Using his other hand, he grabbed Duncans' wrist, and sunk his teeth into it. The blue venom ate at the viruses flesh. Duncan drew back, and saw his skin bubbling; his bone almost visible.

"You little fucker," Duncan growled. "I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of you for that!"

With a war cry, Duncan swung at Rex's face, connecting right with his nose. He continued hitting the teen in the face until he was backed up in corner, unable to get away. From there Duncan proceeded beating him by kneeing him in the gut, punching him in the chest, and striking him across the face. His claws created dripping, scarlet designs on the boys flesh. Rex didn't have enough room to breathe, because Duncan constantly hits him in his rib cage, the wind kept getting knocked out of him.

Amy, who was in shock throughout most of the fight, decided that she had enough. Without hesitation, she grabbed the sharpest object (which happened to be a piece of broken glass,) and stab it in Duncan's arm. Suddenly, Duncan swung his arm backwards, and sent Amy back on the floor, helpless. Now his attention was on her.

"BITCH!" He screamed at her. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!" With glowing claws, his hand rose over his head, and went to strike.

But he was frozen. For a moment, Amy thought that time had stopped, but Duncan fell to his knees, and landed at her feet. Rex was standing right behind him, his hand covered in blood. There was a large gash on Duncans' back; it cleared past his spine, and blood pumped out of the wound, creating a lake around his body.

Amy, stunned at the moment, looked up at Rex, who was just gazing at her, looking just as surprised at her. Then suddenly…

"REX!" Amy screamed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears of both joy, and relief were absorbed into Rexs' shirt. "Oh Rex, I'm so glad you came! Omigod I'm so sorry! Whatever Duncan did to you I am so sorry!"

"Shhh…" Rex hushed, rubbing her back soothingly. "He's dead now. You don't have to worry."

"I'm so glad your okay…" Amy said, whisper like. "I thought you were dead. I didn't know where you were or anything! I'm so glad I called you when I did; you have no idea how relieved I was when I heard your voice. Oh Rex, I love you so much, I'm so glad to be back with you."

Such sweet words, if it wasn't for the scenario back at home, they would have been heartwarming, but now they just brought agony to Rexs' insides; if it wasn't for Carly, he would be running away his the girl he held in his arms, the love of his life. Such affection tore apart his very soul, but he knew he couldn't go back. He still had Carly, and he couldn't break her heart like that. Not to mention he has a child to think about. He did swear that he would stay with that kid no matter what. There was no other choice.

"I'm sorry Amy…" Rex said, regretfully. Amy looked up at him.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry…" He said again. "But… we're not back together."

"What? W-what do you mean?"

This was gonna hurt him more than her. "We can't get back together Amy. I have a new life now, I found someone else, and now I'm gonna be a father. I… I can't be with you."

The hurt in her eyes was unbearable, it was killing him inside. "But, Rex… please… you're all I have left. Father will never take me back after what I did, Kathy and Colin… Please Rex, don't do this to me."

He couldn't look at her face anymore… so he turned away.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I can't be with you… I don't need another heart break."

Amy started to cry, screaming at him to come back, begging on her knees. Rex walked away, telling her to go home.

Amy never saw the tears on his face.

~*~

Amy snuck back home; her father was no were to be seen. She was home alone. She slipped on some clothes, and decided to take some money so she could rent a room herself. There was no way she could face her father. There was no doubt that he heard what she did. Tom would never accept a smut for a daughter.

She rented a room, and plopped down on the bed, sobbing her eyes in the pillow. Everything was gone. Everyone was gone. Her mother, who died when she was seven, her best friends, who she now discovered were dead, killed by Duncan. Rex—the love of her life. She hated herself for ever hurting him, for every time she blindly walked past him without knowing how much he loved her. He's never coming back, like he said before, he found someone else he loved, and now they're having a kid.

"_I don't need another heart break."_ His voice rang in her head. Those last words ever said to her. Alone with _"Go home and leave me alone." _But for some reason, the first one caused more of an impact.

_I messed up big time, _She thought, with self loathing. _Everyone I loved is gone. Either they're dead or they hate me. _It was all her fault, Amy believed. Not Duncans. If she didn't have sex with him in the first place, if she never got involved with him, she could be with Rex right now. Kathy and Colin would be alive, and her father would still love her. It was all her fault.

There's nothing left…

Nothing at all…

Amy found a knife that night…

~*~

**Tuesday, Mid town Spleen, 2:15 AM**

It was early the next day when Rex woke up. When his eyes opened, he saw Carly crying, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Carly, what's up?" He asked, but she continued to cry. The lamp beside her was turn on, which created a warm glow in the room. He felt something wet under the covers, and when Rex peeked to see what it was, it turned out to be blood.

"Carly! What happened!?"

She couldn't speak, she began to cry harder. Rex reacted by gently grabbing her shoulders, making her look him in the eyes.

"Carly, tell me what happened."

Carly whipped the tears off her face, and choked on her own breath.

"Rex—I miscarried."

-_-_-_*_-_-_-

**0_0 Wow… poor Carly. Sorry for all the swearing… Blame Duncan for all that.**

**Now the question is, what's gonna happen next? What ever happened to Amy? How will Rex react to Carlys' Bad news? Find out in the next chapter!**

**And… Uhh… sorry for the long wait again. Like I said, a lot has been going on. Haven't had all that much time to write in this. But don't worry; I'm trying to squeeze in as much story writing time as I can. Soon enough, this Fanfic will be done. **

**Now… as I said before… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Truth in Tears-**

_I had no idea what to say… miscarriage… It's like I didn't know what it meant I was so dumb struck about it. Our baby—that little boy/girl was gone, and I never had a chance to hold it in my arms. Carly cried all night, as I held her in my arms in our now blood covered bed. In the morning, for we've fallen asleep, we stripped the bed to clean the sheets and went to the kitchen for breakfast. I was in a daze the whole time; my mind was so confused about everything. It was not only the baby that was bothering me, but Amy as well. I just couldn't get those beautiful, teary eyes out of my mind. God, I hope she's okay._

_Carly sat at the table, drinking her coffee. She felt okay today, as she told me. But that's only physically. I can tell that she was still upset over the kid just… well, yeah. Though she didn't cry, she just had that air to her._

_The same happened the next day. We hardly spoken to each other, we just walked around like ghosts with no meaning. This happened for a week. It was like re-living yesterday, a broken record player; just the same thing every day. Today, however, was different. As I sat at the table, Carly came up to me, and sat in the chair nearest to me._

"_Rex, we need to talk," she started off._

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_Well, I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately…"_

"_Neither have you," I noted. "I mean, with the kid gone and everything…"_

_I was afraid that she was going to react badly to my statement; yet she tilted her head, something she usually does when she's confused._

"_Rex, I'm over that," she stated. "I've been over it since last week. It happened, the kid didn't develop right, and it was probably the stress lately, with work and all that. But you Rex, you've been out of it. And it can't just be the kid."_

_I didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean 'I've been out of it'?" _

"_You've just been walking around in a daze. All you did was look off into space outside the window, and you wouldn't even talk to me. You hardly ate, and you always… float around the house. It's like you're not here."_

_Truth be told, I have been doing a lot of thinking, and usually looking out windows helps clear my mind. (I developed the habit because mom always drove me around in the car. There was nothing to do but look out the window.) Yet how could I have been so blind to everything around me?_

"_I'm sorry," I apologized. "I've just been… thinking."_

"_About what?" She demanded. When she did that, my voice completely cut off. It's like when a parent asks their kid why they did it when they did something stupid, and the kid couldn't say anything, and just stood there. It was like they just couldn't tell their parents why they did it. Same with this situation, I just couldn't tell Carly what was wrong. There was no way I could explain that I didn't love her the way I use to. All I've been able to think about was Amy. I want to know what she's doing, were she is, how she is. I just couldn't get her out of her mind._

_Carly sighed at me. "It's Amy, isn't it?"_

_I nodded._

_Another Sigh. "I understand, you don't love me anymore."_

"_No, Carly, it's not that…"_

"_Rex, it's okay, I understand."—She sat a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly.—"Amy was first, and I know how close you and she were. I don't want to make you unhappy in anyway; I want you to be happy, and if it means being with Amy, then go on, be with her. What kind of person would I be if I came between two people who love each other so much?" Then she grinned—it was the grin that told me that she meant what she said. I could feel my heart get lighter, and I could have just kissed her again._

"_Thanks Carly…" I said, my voice sounding quieter then I'm use to._

"_Don't thank me, now go on. Amy waiting for you."_

_I hugged her as tight as I could before I darted out the door. _

_Amy, here I come._

**Wednesday, Down Town Cranium, 11:26 A.M**

Rex went to the Colonic house first, hoping to find Amy there with her father. This was taking a lot of guts, facing the Mayor of Frank, and possibly death.

_You can do this Rex, you can do this. He's a good guy, spiechest, but good. C'mon, the worst that can happen is having him throw you in prison, were you could get beaten, starved, possibly raped by some dude named Big Bongo, and getting executed in the end… I am so screwed._

With the last ounce of his courage, he knocked on the door.

After a few moments, he tried again.

Several minutes passed, and Rex got the impression that no one was home. Not even Amy.

_Where could she be?_

**Vertebra Colum, 1:14 P.M**

Rex was heading back home, hoping to see Thrax again. It's been a long while since he's seen, or even heard from him. That's when he saw police cars around a motel, along with an ambulance with medics going in with a stretcher. Out of curiosity, Rex hid behind some cars and waited for the medics to come back out. The stretcher now contained a body, with one hand, slit at the wrist; lolling out of the covers they put over it. The medics left the body right next to the ambulance, as they took a second to explain to the officers what happened.

It seemed so morbid, but Rex wanted to see the body. It was probably the virus part, he thought, that was getting the best of him, but he just wanted a peek. Inching his way to the body bag, he had this dreadful feeling. A feeling like he's watching a scary movie, it's all too quite, and he knows something's going to happen, something that he's going to hate.

He had a hand on the material, clutching onto it. Did he really want to see who was under this blanket? What if it was someone he knew? Did he want to see one of his comrade's dead faces?

There was a very distinct voice out of the crowed, one that he heard on TV, on radios, and speeches. Tom Colonic, why was he here? He was talking to an officer, and he sounded distressed. What could be wrong? Rex wondered and wondered until he couldn't take it anymore. What ever is going on is involved with this body—Rex tore off the cover…

His stomach dropped…

That face,

That hair,

The large gap in her throat,

Amy…

**Scapula, 2:02 P.M**

Rex entered an old, already torn down building and went viral on the buildings ass. Screaming, yelling, and crying all at once as he tore at the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

"WHY AMY!?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" He yelled at her, though she was already dead. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!? YOU STUPID BITCH!"

He kicked through the wall, expressing his anger.

"You just had to go and kill yourself! You damn selfish little bitch!"

He banged his fists agents the walls, until the walls cracked developed holes; until his hands were bleeding. He furiously whips the tears off his face, thus causing the blood to smear his face.

"I can't believe you did this! You knew better, you were so much smarter than this! Why did you do it Amy! Why!"

He collapsed on his knees, smacking his fists on the floor until his knuckles pop. He rolled on his back, and screamed at the heavens; at Amy.

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU!?" He demanded fiercely at the ceiling, hoping—praying for some kind of answer. When he got nothing, he continued yelling.

"You selfish little bitch! I can't believe you did this! I was right there, why did you have to go! You fucking little inconsiderate bitch!"

His eyes stung with hot, burning tears. His limbs ached with grief, numbness and pain. No longer could he move willingly—or at all for that matter. It was as though, all reasons to walk, to breathe, to live was gone.

"Why Amy…" He sobbed, finally his voice quite and stifled by his own remorse. "Why did you have to go… why did you have to leave? I love you Amy… please come back… please… don't leave me…"

_I'm lost, lost in my own subconscious. _

_I'm floating in this world, this water like world were its so calm, but I can still feel the sorrow in the air._

_There she is, Amy, the love of my life._

_Beautiful, is she. All her features gleaming in the sunlight, disfigured like being under clear water._

"_Amy!" I call to her. "Where were you? I've been looking for you all over."_

_I can see her smile, that dazzling, heart-warming smile._

"_I'm in another place, Rex, I'm not here anymore," she responds, her voice, echo-like, it's hers, but it's got an unrealistic air to it. _

_I walk—well, shim up to her, and grab her hand._

"_You're not gone," I point out, grinning like a fool. "You're here now, with me."_

_She shakes her head, disagreeing. "No I'm not Rex. I'm not here. I'm dead."_

"_No you're not. You can't be. I love you too much."_

"_I love you too, but it's too late. I'm dead; I can't come back."_

_I can feel the tears on my face, even though I'm underwater. It's starting to get darker by the second. _

"_Why?" I demand. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me when you knew very well that I still loved you?"_

_That smile of hers, the smile I loved so dearly, faded off her face, and was replaced with a sad, sad frown. I can see her eyes brimming with tears as well._

"_I didn't know Rex." She responds, sounding like she's miles away. "You said you had someone else. You said you didn't want me. I didn't know what else to do."_

_Her face, I can see through it. She's becoming transparent, she's starting to fade._

"_Amy, I didn't mean anything I said that night. I didn't mean any of it. I love you, I always have, and I always will. Please, please don't leave me, I beg of you!"_

_I can't feel her hand anymore, I can only feel air. _

"_It's too late, Rex. I'm gone. But I'll always love you."_

_I was left alone in water like world, waiting it to get darker. It started to become difficult to breathe, and I started to choke. I tried to swim to the surface, but it was being in a glass ball filled with nothing but water. There was no surface…_

_There was no Amy…_

_I woke up; realizing that Amy's death was my entire fault._

It was a very remorseful day; after laying hours and hours, doing nothing on the floor, Rex mustered enough strength to get up, and walk out in the plain day light. He no longer cared if he got caught by the cops or not, he wanted Amy back. However, there was no way to get her back.

No one seemed to care about him much. He was another person on the street, apparently. Not a sorrowful, half-breed, but any other cell.

Rex took it upon himself to pit-pocked a busy white-blood cell to buy himself some Mito Shots. He never got why Thrax enjoyed the drink so much. It was alcohol, something that Rex normally hates, but now the burning, bitter liquid tasted sweet on his toung.

He hammered down two packs before ending up drunk. He stammered across the streets, before passing out in the ally way. The following day, Rex found himself sick feeling, and soar. He threw up on himself, soiling his clothing. Although the Mito Shot helped ease his pain, he made a deal with himself that it was not worth it, if he was just gonna have to deal with a hangover every morning.

That night, Rex snuck into someone's back yard to use their hose to spray off his barf covered clothes, and himself. He preceded the night cold, wet, and alone.

He slept in the sternum parts of the city, seeming how it was the calmest. Thrax's place was still so far away, and he had no money, nor an escape from the agony. That was the day Rex tried adrenalin, and the last day he'll ever try. It was the foulest and most awful thing he put into his body. However, the stuff was so strong; it left him practically immobile for three days.

He worked his way down until he hit the spleen; Thrax was still miles away, and seeming how Carly was closer, he thought to give her a visit, see how she was doing, and hopefully, take him back. He wanted someone to love him again, to hug him, and tell him it's going to be okay.

Dreams, however, remain dreams.

Before Rex, was a window; it was Carlys' house, but what was inside… it just couldn't be. Now Carly was huddled up on the couch, her head resting on another man's' chest while his arm wrapped around her, both of them engulfed in a movie. This man was dashing, he seemed sweet, and above all, he was a full white blood cell.

From there, Rex ran. Again, his eyes brimming with tears. Now he regretted ever leaving Carly. Sure, she said it was okay, but look at him now. Alone, and now with a dead girl on his conscience. How could have she forgotten him already?

He laid in a old pasture; now the sky's were becoming dark, and he just didn't have the energy like he use to keep going. His face towards the midnight black sky, he said his good nights to Amy.

_I wake up in the pasture; it is bright, but I know for a fact this isn't Frank. It's too clean, and the air is too fresh, to crisp. The skies were blue instead of the muscle red tissue us cells called a sky. Before my very eyes, Amy was sitting by me. For an instant, I thought she was real, so I reached my hand up to her, yet she faded away before I came to close. Like someone had just snapped their fingers, I was transferred back to Frank, having to stare at Carly and her life. She holds a child in her arms, and I know very well… that's my boy. The baby boy we were supposed to have. He has my eyes, but he's so handsome. Nice features, like his mother. _

_I can't move; I don't know why. Something's holding me back, though nothing is there. I am forced to see that man, waltzing into the room, holding my child, kissing him on the forehead and being with my Carly. Why did I leave, I did I give up something so great? How could I have been so blind to something more beautiful? That could have been my baby boy… this life could have been mine. _

_I thank the lord I woke up from this dream, but I become angry. A fire that's burning inside of me like wild fire. I stare at the grass, and scream at Amy. _

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU DAMN LITTLE BITCH IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY!? WHY DID YOU FUCKING HAVE TO CALL ME!? I SHOULD HAVE LET DUNCAN FUCKING KILL YOU, AND RAPE YOU! YOU DAMN LITTLE WHORE! YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE!"_

_I'm getting no response; somehow, this makes me even more furious. I pick up rocks, and chuck them at the sky, hoping to nail that invisible Amy, who's staring at me at this moment. _

"_CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!? DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME!? LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHY ME!? ANSWERE ME! ANSWERE ME, DAMN IT, WHY!? WHY!?!?"_

_No miracle happens, and now my heart aches. This is because I know for a fact, I don't hate her. As much as I want to, with all the pain she's caused me, I can't hate her. No matter how much I try, I can't make myself be disgusted by the way her eyes shimmered, hate the way she made me feel so many emotions, for the good, or the bad. I'm cursed with this… forever._

It is a day of great grief; it's a day before Amy's memorial, and terrible news has been passed throughout all of Frank. Shane, Franks most beloved daughter, was bitten by a snake on a hiking trip with her father; a diamond back rattler. Shane never made it to the hospital, now all of Frank is wondering the streets, depressed on the greatest level, feeling the pain of their prized city. Rex, was shattered, for now, his mother is gone.

**(Amy/Shane's Memorial Day) Midtown Liver, 12:01 P.M**

Rex was completely shattered. Both Amy, and his mother, was dead before the month was even over. The thing that hurt Rex the worst about his mother was that he never had a chance to say goodbye.

Now he stood in front of an old thrift shop, looking at a blurry, T.V screen of the gathering for the two young women's lives. Ozzy was standing on the side of the Mayor, a face of agony on his face, Ozzy felt deeply for Frank, and by the looks of Drix, Ozzy's partner, he now took a founding to Frank as well. Tom Colonic took a stand at the podium, his face masked with calmness, trying to remain cool with the situation, but Rex, and the rest of the body, could tell that Tom was taking it the worst.

"We are gathered here today, to honor two great losses," Tom began, forcing his voice to be strong, even if a chock popped up here and there, "One is the city's greatest comrade. Shane, a brilliant and most charming girl, who unfortunately lost her life, due to an unexpected snake attack. Pray to God that she did not suffer, and that she now walks in the streets of heaven."

Tom bowed his head, as billions of other cells did, to pray for Shane. Even Rex, who prayed that his mother did die a quick death. There was nothing that Rex feared worse than hearing his mother suffers, her cries…

Tom's head rose. "She was not the only one, who left us. Someone very close to me is also gone. I have utter most sympathy for Frank, on the highest level, for I too, have lost my daughter. The Immunity's found her dead in a motel…"

Tom stopped, whipping his face of tears. All of the sudden, the press started swarming him, asking questions even though it was the worst time for such.

"Mr. Colonic, is it true you forced your child out of your own home?!?"

"No," Replied the mayor. "I would never do that…"

"Did you hear rumors of your daughter sleeping with a virus?"

"Please, that is nothing to be discussed…"

"Is it true that you shunned her for having Sex with a criminal?"

Rex wanted to turn off the T.V; how dare they talk about Amy this way. She's dead, and now they talk ill of her.

Apparently, even Tom had enough. He turned and walked off stage, a strong look of disgust on his face. Ozzy and Drix kept the press back as Tom made a getaway.

It was disrespect on the highest level; Rex could of sworn he was about to throw up because of it. He turned and left, looking at the sky, once more.

"Amy… look at what you done."

***EDIT***

**Okay, quick question: is it hard to read this with the transitions from one part to another? I don't know, it could be my computer, but for some reason, my little ~*~ ain't popping up, and I was re-reading it on Fanfiction, and no matter what I try, it's no there. Do you see it? And I changed 'Downtown Liver' To 'Midtown' because… well… you'll find you. I can't spoil EVERYTHING in my Fanfic!**

**Anyways, I am still a bitch for killing Shane. TT~TT Damn me and my crave for drama/tragedy! Damn me to hell! **

**I hope you're still enjoying my Fanfic! Please, if you can and have the time, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I'm trying my best to keep writing. I still have a ways to go before I end this!**

**P.S.S If I made any mistakes that makes it hard to follow (due to my crapeness at spelling) or it's just annoying you, tell me, and I'll try fixing it ASAP. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-The Poetry of a Lonely Heart-**

_I have nothing better to do; this old, chewed up pen in my hand, and this piece of paper sitting before me; I'm trying to find just the right words to use. I'm still a long ways away before reaching Thrax's place, and it may take half a day longer to get there. I'm in an alleyway, sitting on a garbage bag like a beanbag chair with cardboard in my lap to write my 'poem' on. I've tried everything so far. I heard poetry get's a lot of the angst out. Drinking didn't help me, and there is no way I'm going back to adrenalin; I just had to try something._

_And so I wrote:_

_Beautiful Amy… (I thought it could use a title.)_

_I remember all those times you stabbed my back  
those times were you ripped my heart out  
the times you passed me by  
Times that I still loved you_

_I remember the times you helped me stand  
the times you cared for me  
times where you made my rainy days sunny  
moments were I loved you more_

_Beautiful Amy, Come back to me  
I still remember your dead face  
Stupid Amy, why did you do this to me?  
Why did you pull through with this?_

_Remember when I said I loved you?  
The times were we laughed  
Remember the time I told you  
that I could never let you go?_

_Remember the times I yelled at you?  
Those times I called you a whore  
Times I said I didn't want you  
Times I wished I could take back_

_Beautiful Amy, please don't leave  
I am so, so sorry  
Stupid Amy, didn't you know  
that I was still here?_

_I wanna forget the pain you gave  
the sorrow that you shared  
this only feeling you left behind  
I wish I could forget you_

_I wanna forget you came into my life  
all those times I vowed to you  
every time I gazed in your eyes  
but I know I can't_

_Beautiful Amy, take me with you  
I don't how I'm living without you  
Stupid Amy, didn't you know  
how much I really loved you?_

_Beautiful Amy…  
Stupid Amy…  
Dead Amy…  
Why did you go?_

_I re-read it, over and over again until it made me sick to my stomach, with all the hurt put into this silly, corny little poem. I waited for the effect; the sudden lightness on my shoulders, the sudden feeling of relief in my soul. Nothing came, however. I still felt the same. I spent fifty minutes of my life on this poem for nothing. Though the writing's useless, I still folded it up, and slipped it into my pocket. Then I rolled over on my side, and waited for dawn to break._

**Thursday, Downtown Liver, 5:15 P.M**

At last, Rex was nearing Thrax's old, run down, shabby place. Rex had so many kinks in his shoulders, his neck, and his legs that it caused him so have a small limp. Not being able to sleep in a nice warm bed, instead having to crawl into a dumpster with rats for roommates; it could do a lot of damage to a person's health. Rex was feeling warm, yet he shivered occasionally; his stomach was twisting it's self, and his nose felt plugged and stuffy. He couldn't wait to hurry on in, and just lay down.

He was so tired… he couldn't get over the feeling of ultimate relief when he saw the shabby home just a few feet away. His head pictured what series of events that would follow once he stepped inside. Thrax, who would look exactly like the way he did before Rex left, would look at Rex, and ask what happened to him, because now, Rex was covered in grime, the only thing not stained and ripped was his cap. [[Which, in a quick note, he never took off.]] Thrax would help Rex to a couch, and let him sleep. Then once the teenager woke up, Thrax would force him into a shower, and then to supper, where again, Rex would be forced to eat. Rex had lost a lot of weight, and food didn't sound half bad; if it wasn't for the fact that he only had ten more feet to walk, he would have been salvaging through the garbage cans for a meal. A peanut butter and cellulite sandwich sounded very good at this moment.

Finally, after days and days of walking, Rex opened the door. However, while Rex was expecting Thrax to be in the living room, crashed on the couch, no one was there.

"Thrax?" Rex called. There was a slam; the back door. Suddenly, a dreading emotion flooded Rex's insides. Despite the ache in his legs and feet, he ran for the back door, and darted.

He barely caught sight of Thrax's coat, which was moving fast down the back ways. Rex did his best to keep up, but with Thrax's long legs, it made if difficult to do so.

Every turn, just when Rex thought that he caught Thrax; it appeared as though Thrax was getting farther away. Rex ran faster, pushing himself and testing his endurance. Now he was getting closer, he started yelling at Thrax, telling him to wait up. Rex turned at a sharp corner, and ran head first into a wall. But this wasn't a wall…

"Damn it Rex!" Thrax hissed, grabbing the boy's shoulders, preventing him to fall backwards. "Why are you yelling!? Yo gonna get me caught!"

Rex shook off the blow, and looked up at Thrax. The very tall virus looked a lot better than the last time Rex saw him; his dreads grew a bit longer, and shined a brilliant violet. His skin was a dark shade of red, but looked so much healthier. The glow of blood lust and strength finally glowed brightly in Thrax's dark yellow eyes.

"I should be asking what you are doing!" Rex said, a little bit angry. "I've been yelling for you because you were ignoring me! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Thrax didn't answer; he didn't even look at Rex.

"Thrax? Thrax talk to me, what are you doing?"

Thrax looked at Rex. "Rex, I gotta leave."

"What? What do you mean 'you gotta leave'? Where are we going?"

"Not _we _Rex, just me."—He sighed, and set his large hand on Rex's shoulder.—"Rex, I'm leaving the body. I have to. I'm fully incubated, and not to mention, some germ squealed on me. The damn immunities only think it's a rumor, but it's only a matter of time before they find out."

Rexs' jaw dropped; Thrax is leaving him? After all Rex has done for him, he's leaving him behind? After all he's been through?

"Thrax, can't you take me with you?" Rex begged. "Please Thrax, can I come? I wanna come with you!"

Thrax no longer could bare the look on Rex's face; eyes brimming with tears that weren't falling. He had to turn away.

"I'm sorry, Rex buddy, but I can't take you with me. I can't watch you, there's gonna be too much goin' on and I won't be able to keep an eye on ya if something were to happen."

"I won't get in the way!" Rex begged. "I'll leave you alone! I know how much that record means to you, and I promise I won't get in the way. Please Thrax, don't leave me here!"

It didn't involve the record, however; though Rex brings a good point, that record means the world to Thrax, it's the one thing he wished for since he was seven. But Rex meant more to him then a silly little record. There was no way Thrax was going to be responsible if Rex ended up injured or even dead.

"Rex, it's not about the record," Thrax admitted. "Yes, the record means a lot, but I'm not risking your life. I won't be able to live with myself if you got killed. There is just no way."—Finally, he looked at Rex; he never felt this connection with anyone, but in a way…—"Rex, you mean a lot more to me then you think. You're like a son to me. I don't wanna leave, but I have to. There is just no point in staying, if it means having you and me killed."

"They won't kill us!" Rex argued back. "Ozzy wouldn't do that to us! He just couldn't!"

"Ozzy wouldn't, to you, but he doesn't feel anything for me. Just like the rest of the immunities. I'm sorry Rex, this is the only way."

Thrax turned around, and started to swagger away. Rex stood, in shock in that one spot. Thrax is leaving? After losing Kathy and Colin, Ozzy, Carly and Amy, and even his own mother, he's losing yet another person of his life? This couldn't be happening. This just can't be. At last, reality slapped him in the face, and Rex ran up to Thrax, wrapping his arms as tight as he could around the man's torso, refusing to let go for anyone, or anything.

"PLEASE THRAX DON'T GO!" Rex sobbed, not caring anymore how pathetic he must have looked. "Please Thrax, please! You're like the father I never had, I can't lose you! I already lost mom, and Amy, and Colin and Kathy! Carly's gone, I can't see Ozzy anymore! Please Thrax, I beg of you, don't go! Please Thrax—dad, don't leave me… Please…."

Thrax knew he was going to regret this, but he picked up the sobbing boy and carried him home. Once they got home, Thrax went up stairs, and put Rex in bed, sitting right beside him, rubbing his back in a attempt to soothe him. Thrax didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say, though he never even attempted to placate anyone before. Rex cried in his shoulder, saying over and over again—

"Please Thrax, I love you, I can't lose you. Please, don't leave me… Don't leave me…"

After a few hours, Rex finally fell asleep.

_I remember my mother sitting on my bed when I cried. Every time I was teased, or picked on, I knew it was because I was part virus. Unlike in Frank, everyone knew I was a virus, and I was legal. However, that didn't mean they had to like me. They always told me 'your father never loved you,' or call me 'half-breed'. Mom always told me to ignore them that they were too stubborn to realize what a great person I was._

_I miss my mother. She always knew just the right words to say. Her voice was always so calm and gentle. I remember those nights, were I was just bawling up a storm, crying not just a river, but a water fall. Mom would soothe me, and sing me to sleep, and stay with me the whole night if she had to until I woke up. _

_However, when I woke up this time, no one was there._

**Thrax's letter:**

_Rex;  
I'm sorry, this was for your own good. I can't risk you getting hurt because of me.  
Take care, and I love you too.  
Thrax_

Rex held the letter in his hands, his tear drops staining the little piece of paper. He found it right beside his bed; folded up in the spot he should have found Thrax. How could he have left, didn't he love him, like the way he said so in his letter?

Now Rex felt utterly alone. There was no Thrax to talk to, hearing his sarcasm; No Ozzy to cheer him up after a bad day. Kathy and Colin were dead, and Carly didn't even care about him anymore. He couldn't try running back to Shane, because now she was dead. Amy was as good as dead, so there was no hope to clear up this rainy day; this everlasting down pour of complete sadness.

Rex stepped into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. One more thing to try…

He grabbed a knife, and slit his wrist.

_I've got four cuts on my wrists now; two on each one. I'm giving this a chance, since everything else has failed me. I feel so alone, there is no one around. This place seems so quite without Thrax nagging at me every five minutes. I never thought I could miss him this much. I knew all along that he was gonna have to leave sooner or later, but the fact that he was the last thing I had… its heart breaking._

_I found another pen, and some more paper. I don't even know why I'm even trying, It didn't work before. But I guess it's because I have nothing better to do._

_Darkness_

_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard the words I spoken  
dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I let the Darkness cover me  
Deny Everything  
Slowly walk away  
to breathe again  
on my own_

_Carry me away  
I'll need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I let the  
Darkness cover me  
Walk away…  
To breathe again…  
on my own…  
on my own…  
on my own… _

_[[Lyrics, not mine. Lyrics by: Disturbed. (Song: Darkness)]]_

_The Next day, it's the same thing. Two more cuts, one on each wrist, and still waiting for that effect. Overcome by my own boredom, I write another poem. _

_Lonesome_

_All of them gone  
all of them dead  
they all left me behind  
for one reason, or another_

_No one to talk to  
no one to run to  
because all of them are gone  
and there not coming back_

_I can't bring them back  
I can't wish them here  
I'll never see their faces  
I'll never hear their voices_

_All my best friends  
everyone I care about  
those who I loved  
is hear no more_

_This is not a dream  
nor is it a nightmare  
they exist no more  
but my broken heart remains_

_I sound like such an emo, I know, but what can I do? There's no one I can turn to, because all of them are dead. Maybe not all, but they may as well me. Ozzy, he can't see me anymore. Carly, like she cares enough that I'm dead or alive. She has her own life; one without me in it. And Thrax… the story is clear with that one._

_I can't take it anymore; I want the hurt to end. I slice my ankles, I slaughter my wrists, attack my arm; I start throwing up in the toilet. This sorrow is so sickening. I can't eat, I can't sleep. What am I going to do? There is nothing left to try!_

_Of course… I have one option left…_

**OH THE SUSPENSE! Can you guess what Rex has in store? *sniff sniff* That pour little guy… TT~TT **

**So Yeah… as I was writing this, I got stumped on a poem I wanted to write, and I could only write two when I wanted three. So I 'borrowed' the lyrics from Darkness—by Distured. I take no claim to any of those words that are italic/underlined. None what so ever. Okay, I messed up typing them, but it's not like I was going to use every word. So yeah… But not mine okay? NOT MINE AT ALL!! THAT SONG IS RIGHTFULLY DISTURBEDS!!! NOT MINE!**

**Okay, I'm done with that Rant now. Now I'm going to hear quite a bit from my fellow Thrax fans about making Thrax leave. It broke my heart too writing it. TT~TT**

**So… anyway… I guess that's it. **

**Hope you're still enjoying my Fanfic. And what did you know, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! YAY ME! *happy dance***

**Okay, I'm done babbaling. But please, R&R! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Fall-**

_I was only walking; very slowly, with my feet never lifting off the ground, I thought of all the reasons I should live. I couldn't think of any. I've never been one for education, so that was in the dirt. I wanted to be a Mechanic, actually, but with being wanted by the immunities, there was no hope in getting a job. I could take on the Virus job, but I'm not a killer. Sure, Duncan was one exception, but that fucker needed to die. I didn't know anything else to give me pleasure. Everything I lived for, my mother, my best friends, one who I considered a great older brother and the other the father I never had; and someone I loved dearly. I can't find anyone else to call my own, to start a family, because one, who would be interested in me? No doubt word has gotten around that I'm a half-breed. Second, finding someone who wasn't Amy… it made me sick. I don't know if I could pull through it. _

_Then, I thought of all the reasons to die; I was alone, I have no future, I have nothing. Quite frankly, my life was already over._

_I looked up a head, a large ledge in front of me. I was in the Kidneys, and they have been freshly emptied. Over yonder, there was a ledge that leads to the deepest part of the fleshy, urine smelling canyon. I stood at the very end of that ledge, getting cold feet. It was like I was forgetting something, something important. Briefly, I thought over those dreadful days. _

_First, Amy's dance with Duncan, the first of it all. I can still hear that music. Then there was the kisses, the scene which I wished I could wash out of my mind. Those moans, those cry's of pleasure, it made me sick to my stomach. I've seen to much that day. That chase when Duncan tried to kill us the first time, most terrifying time of my life, which lead to my first loss; Ozzy. Those final words he spoke:_

"You'll always be my little buddy though. Even if I can't see you again, Take care." _Ow that I think back on those words, I feel regret that I'm backing out on that promise. But he's gone now; he said so himself, he can never see me again. So what's the point?_

_It was a blur, but I can remember the pain in which Duncan has caused when he kidnapped me and beat the shit out of me. At least Carly came along, but that lead to another heartbreak later on…_

_Every single event that played in my head, got rid of my cold feet, for now I remember clearly that I have nothing to forget. The only that will be forgotten, is me._

_Slowly, my feet dangle off the edge, and all ready, I can see my life flash before my eyes._

_My first day of first grade; my friends from so long ago. Kyle, Ronald, and Jessica, my two hour long girlfriend. All we did was dump sand in each other's hair, but we were in kindergarten, what was there to expect?_

_My sixth birthday party, when I got my hat that I still have today. My grandpa on my mother's side gave it to me two weeks before he passed away. It was way too big for my head, but I grew into it. _

_Now I could feel no ground beneath me, it was like I was flying, but I kept my eyes open, watching the cliff get farther and farther away._

_Now I saw Thrax; he looked so sick, so pale and week. I was just dragging him in when he spoke to me._

"_Go away," he commanded in his bad-ass-harsh tone. _

"_No, I'm not leaving you be, you're hurt," I told him. He had nothing for me to be scared about anyway. His claws were half way dissolved. I spent three days taking care of him, attending to his needs, and giving him water to flush out any alcohol in his system. Then he looked at me. _

"_You're not as bad as I thought. Normally, with all the half breeds I met, they wouldn't have bothered."—"How did you know…?"—"Don't pull that on me. I know a half breed when I see one. You saved my life. Not a lot of people would do that for me…" He paused for a short moment, and then shook his head to rid of what ever he was thinking. I never knew why he does that. "But I'll make it up to you: since you can't get back to Shane, I'll watch over you."_

"_Great!"_

"_Now I can't promise you I'll stay forever. I would have to leave some time."_

"_Cool with me."_

_That never bothered me back then. Of course, that was before he was the only thing I had left. I knew all along that he had to leave sooner or later, but during the situation, I didn't want to let him go. I needed someone there for me…_

_The wind started to go by faster, and I could feel my head get light as the G-force increased. _

"_Hey kid! What are you doing!" Ozzy's voice rang during our first encounter. I told him I got lost, I was new in the city. _

"_New in the city huh?" He questioned. I almost forgot that blood-cells of any kind could stay out of the body for so long. So I told him I was transferred from a mosquito with my mom and dad. He bought it, and offered to drive me home. After a long two hour talk about cars, the Mayor, and chicks, hot, hot chicks, our friendship instantly bloomed. _

_Life was going by faster and faster. I say little wisps of shadows flying past my eyes; I thought it was Thrax, saving me from my fall, but it was only my own unconscious. _

_Everything went by so fast, birthdays, first days of school, friends, coming and going. People being born and people dying. And some memories not even mine zoomed before my eyes._

People come, _my mother's voice rang, _and people go…

_Everything was going slower now, and I knew the end was coming…_

But remember, no matter what…

_I can tell the ground was getting closer, I can feel it. I feel like I've been falling forever._

But you'll never be alone, because there will always be one person to love you… no matter how far…

_It was too late for that…_

_The sky was gone, the ground was here…_

_I can finally see Amy's face again…_

**One more Chapter… bear with me, I just have one more to go… Just one more… TT~TT**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Epilog-  
-The Funeral-**

It was raining in Frank; the body was more gloomy than usual. Ozzy, who was on his runs, went to the kidneys to see what the status was, only to see a very, very good pal, broken, cold, and dead. Now he stood beside a polished headstone, with some others he brought along, Leah, Drix, and the Chief. They all stood there for Ozzy; they didn't know Rex, but they knew that Ozzy would need the support.

He ran his head across Rex's name; it was Rex, no last name, because Rex was on in seventy-five-billion.

"I should have stayed with him," Ozzy said with a teary voice. "I should have never left him… it's all my fault…"

"Jones, it was not your fault," Drix explained. "This would have happened no matter what; there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. That's just how fate works."

Leah set a hand on Ozzy's shoulders; it was bad enough that Tom was now at home, morning his daughter's death, and tearing himself up for what has happened, regret that he couldn't speak to her one last time… Now Jones was mourning a death of his own. It was like everyone's heart was breaking from left to right.

Just as Leah's hand touched Ozzy's damp coat, he collapsed, sobbing into the tombstone, begging for Rex to come back. Crying to the sky that he was sorry. He knew that nothing was going to work, that life shows no mercy for tears, but he needed something; he just wanted to feel that Rex could hear him, so he wouldn't feel so guilt ridden.

Finally, the Chief helped up the officer. "C'mon Jones, we all had a rough day."

The rain became heavier as the four left the cemetery. Thunder roared to drown out Ozzy's sobs, but one person remained at the cemetery…

Thrax, who hid in the shadows, stepped out, with an object in his hand; Rex's cap. Thrax found it at the very peak of the cliff. It must have flown off when Rex made his jump. However, besides keeping it to remember the little teenager, Thrax had something else in mind. He knew how much Rex loved his hat, and how he wore it all the time, and took it off for nothing. Not even for the shower. Instead, he set it right on Rex's grave.

"I'm sorry, Rex," Thrax whispered, his dripping dreadlocks falling in his face. "I should have stayed. But hey, you're not hurting anymore. I would have killed you for doing this, but, I can't blame you. We all have limits." He rubbed his head, depression pains. They were close, but not anymore.

"Good bye Rex…"

_I watched Thrax leave; he just faded though me. I looked down at my hat, hating myself for leaving it behind, but I don't care at this point. I wasn't hurting anymore. I felt pretty damn good. I don't have many places to go from here, and I guess it's pretty boring. Limbo is not as fun as it sounds._

_I'm with Amy once again; we are standing right now hand in hand, at last together._

_I already lived out my purpose. I was done with my life. I have given to the world what I had to: a lesson. It was a lesson of love, and how dangerous it can be. What troubles it can cause, but what beautiful things it is. It should not be misused, but cared for, and treated well. _

_Love is poison, but if used the right way, it can be a remedy. _


	13. Bloopers

**This is what would happen if anyone decides to make this a movie…**

Act 1: Rex Waking up.  
Thrax: Yo Rex, it's time to get up!  
Rex: *snoozing*  
Thrax: I'm not going to let you be lazy today. You got stuff to do. REX!  
Rex: *snoozing*  
Thrax: Rex?  
Rex: *snoring*  
Thrax: I don't believe it… he's actually sleeping!  
Director: Well wake him up!  
Thrax: *Grabs a bucket of ice water and dumps it on Rex.*  
Rex: OOHH MYY GOD! DAMN IT ALL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
Director: Makeup Check. Start from the top.

Act 1: Ozzy and Rex Scene  
Ozzy: REX! What's shaken my man?  
Rex: Hey Sperminator!  
Director: CUT! Rex, look over your line again.  
Rex: Why?  
Director: Just do it.  
Rex: *Re-reads* Ohhh… okay, I miss-read that. Okay, one more for me!  
**Take 2  
**Ozzy: REX! What's shaken my man?  
Rex: *distracted by a spider*  
Director: *hissing* REX! Your line!  
Rex: *no response*  
Director: *into a megaphone* REEEEEXX!  
Rex: Oh! Uhh… What?  
Director: Good, grief… Okay. From the top!  
**Take 3  
**Ozzy: REX! What's shaken my man?  
Rex: 'Sup germ—Oh shit I gotta pee! *runs to the bathroom*  
Director: *face-palm.* -_-;

Act 1: Rex and the Eye-Drop salesman.  
Salesman: Wanna buy a drop?  
Rex: Do I wanna buy a what?  
Salesman: A drop. Allergy season you know. Don't come around like this. Take a look. *He opens his coat, only, he forgot to put on the boxers.*  
Rex: MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES! *Falls on the floor, curls up in a ball*  
Salesman: Oh… This is embarrassing.  
Director: I don't believe it… *sighs* Okay, put some pants on him and we'll take it from the top.  
Rex: *eye twitching, rocking back and forth* Mommy loves me… mommy loves me…  
Director: Oh and uhh… Put that kid in a therapy class for a few hours.  
**Take 2  
**Salesman: Wanna buy a drop?  
Rex: No. Oh Hell no! I will not! If you flash open your coat again so I have to see your naked ass, I will—  
Director: Rex! That is not your line!  
Rex: I am not doing this until I get some proper therapy! In the mean time, I will become a temporary-alcoholic in my trailer!  
Director: *beating head* I… hate… working… with… teenagers…

Act 1: Rex back at home.  
*There was a loud hiss of an opening can as Thrax started to almost chug down his 'Mito shot.' Then Thrax starts to cough and gag on his drink.*  
Rex: *looking at his script* Hey, that's not in here.  
Director: BECAUSE HE'S ACTUALLY CHOKING!  
Rex: oh… oh OH! *helps Thrax by pounding on his back*  
Director: Can't we do a scene right!  
Thrax: Well excuse me for almost CHOKING TO DEATH!  
Director: Yeah yeah, from the top.  
Thrax: *Flips him off behind his back. Rex tries not to laugh.*  
**Take 2  
**Rex: Thirsty enough T-Man?  
Thrax: You spend all day trying to work back up your strength after you practically choke to death because of your stupid ass director. *takes a sip* Damn I hate him.  
Director: THRAX!  
Thrax: What?  
Director: We're on a tight schedule here! We have no time to screw around!  
Thrax: I wasn't screwin'. I was stating the truth.

Act 2: Amy and Kathy Argument  
Kathy: You're fathers a butt nugget…  
Amy: Kathy!  
Kathy: Well he is! He won't let you have an ounce of fun, he hates my guts…  
Amy: Now that's all your fault.  
Kathy: How! I did nothing to the guy!  
Amy: You got mad at him because you're the one who told him he needs to get laid…  
Rex: Oh he can lay me any time.  
Amy/Kathy: *bust out laughing.*  
Director: REX!  
Rex: Oh don't worry Mr. Director; there'll be some Tommy left for you.  
Director: *steaming from the ears*  
Rex: Okay, okay, I'll stop. Horny-Rex mode off.

Act 2: Colin's Arrival  
Rex: COLIN! What are you doing here!  
Colin: Um, it's my first class…  
Rex: We thought… AWWW GROSS! *Jumps up from the desk* who stuck gum under here? Because I just put my hand in it!  
Colin: Dude, it's fine…  
Rex: Yeah, it's fine until I get AIDS!  
Director: Wash your hands and get back on set! *rubbing temples* I need drugs… a lot… of drugs…

Act 2: Duncans Arrival.  
*As Duncan walked into the room, 'Sexy Back' played in the background.*  
Random girl: Helloooo hot stuff!  
Random girl 2: Oooh Take it off!  
Director: Okay whose Idea was this?  
*no answer*  
Director: Well then, let's try that again.  
**Take 2  
**Duncan: Hello, I'm going to be you're teacher for a while.  
Thrax: How can he teach? He doesn't have half a sense to do it…  
Duncan: You're last one got into a car crash and might be in a coma for a while…  
Thrax: Yep, he did it.  
Duncan: Okay someone better get Red to shut the Fuck up because he's pissing me off!  
Kid in the front: Better to be pissed off than pissed on.  
Duncan: Shut up!  
Director: Thrax, please be quite so we can get done.  
Thrax: Whatever ass…  
**Take 3  
**Duncan: Hello, I'm going to be you're teacher for a while.  
Thrax: Oh give me a break…  
Duncan: YOU WANNA GO AT IT BLAZEN BOY!  
Thrax: BRING IT ON ASS WIPE!  
Director: YOU TWO START ONE THING I WILL SLASH YOUR PAY CHECKS!  
Thrax/Duncan: *glare at each other*  
Director: *sighs* we'll come back to this. I need crack right now. *walk off*  
Thrax: *scowling at Duncan* Prick.  
Duncan: *glaring at Thrax* Bitch.  
Thrax: Ass.  
Duncan: Dick.  
Rex: Cunt, queef, slut…  
Thrax: Rex, stay out of this.  
Rex: It isn't a naming game?  
Thrax: No…  
Rex: . . . Oh…  
Duncan: You have to put up with that.  
Thrax: Your mom.  
Duncan: THAT'S IT! *attacks Thrax*  
Rex: *looking at the two fights* hmm… this could make good money someday…

Act 2: Rex and Thrax  
Rex: No… In fact, that's not the case at all. There really is nothing. All that happened as that we're going to have a substitute for the next few weeks.  
Thrax: What happened to the other one?  
Rex: A coma.  
Thrax: Oh. So who's the substitute then?  
Rex: Some sexy as fuck dude.  
Thrax: *chokes on his drink.* REX!  
Rex: *laughing* I'm sorry! I had to get that out of my system. Okay, one more time.  
**Take 2  
**Rex: Some scary as fuck dude.  
Thrax: Watch your language.  
Rex: Yes _sir. _  
Thrax: Now I want names. 'Scary as Fuck' ain't going to cut it.  
Rex: Uh—  
Thrax: *spit take*  
Rex: Hey! I didn't say it yet!  
Thrax: What the hell is this shit?  
Director: That's water Thrax.  
Thrax: WATER! WHAT THE HELL?  
Director: Thrax, the last thing we need is you being wasted.  
Thrax: Wasted or not I want some of the good alcohol! I need something to help me forget how Ugly yo' ass is!  
Director: *popping some pills* this… is not worth it.

Act 3: Amy confesses  
Kathy: Don't say that. I know damn well that there's always something. Now c'mon, you can tell me. You _will _tell me.  
Amy: *after a pause* I like Duncan.  
Kathy: What?  
Amy: I… like… Duncan…  
Kathy: WHAT THE HELL FOR GOD SAKES JUST SAY THE LINE! IT'S A MOVIE!  
Director: Kathy…  
Kathy: WHAT! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR HER! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY MY LINES IF I—  
Director: Read the script.  
Kathy: How is that gonna *reads it* oh… oops. Well… hehe...  
Rex: It happens. Don't worry.  
Director: Okay, if we're done, I'm just gonna smoke a quick joint and we can continue. *inhales deeply* Damn I hate Teenagers…  
**Take 2  
**Amy: I like Duncan.  
Kathy: You _Like _Him! How can you like him!  
Amy: Well…  
Rex: NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! DUNCANS' MINE! *clings onto Duncans' Arm*  
Duncan: WHAT THE FUCK!  
Director: REX! I WILL FIRE YOU!  
Rex: Oh fine oh fine. Sheesh. Sorry for having fun.  
**Take 3  
**Kathy: You _Like _Him! How can you like him!  
Amy: Really Kathy? You did not see him? How could you not have saw those sexy abs and die for ass. Oh you just wanna lick that sucka' to town…  
Rex: Yo gonna have ta fight me for him honey! *Talking like a mad black woman*  
Amy: Oh bring it baby! *laughs with Rex*  
Director: AMY! REX!  
Amy: I'm sorry, *whipping a tear from her eye* I was set up.  
Director: WE'RE GONNA BE BEHIND IF WE DON'T GET MOVING! NOW LETS GO!  
Kathy: Someone needs to get laid.  
Director: *smoking his 8th joint that day.*

Act 2: In the Gym  
Kathy: She had to do some homework real quick. She was having some trouble with a question, so she went to ask the teacher.  
Rex: Oh… okay. *zones out*  
Kathy: REX!  
Rex: *no response*  
Kathy: REX!  
Rex: *no response*  
Kathy: REX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!  
Rex: Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just that spider. It's so pretty.  
Kathy: Hmm, that it is.  
Director: Oh for god sakes! *squishes the spider*  
Rex: RIULE! NOOOO! *starts sobbing* He was so young! SO YOUNG!  
Director: Now that no one can get distracted, let's TAKE IT FROM THE FUCKING TOP! *Smoking 12th joint.*  
**Take 2  
**Director: ACTION!  
*No one is on set*  
Director: Hey! Where are all my actors!  
Coffee Boy: They're having a funeral.  
Director: What? Who died?  
Coffee Boy: Riule.  
Director: T_T *grabs a bag of crack and heads for his head quarters*

Act 2: The Dance  
Amy: The dance is okay. I'm having a lot of fun.  
Duncan: That's good to hear. You're looking very nice tonight by the way.  
Amy: T-thank you… Um, you look nice tonight too.  
*Hamster Dance Starts playing*  
Director: CUT! What's going on!  
DJ: Sorry, wrong track!  
Director: Find the right track and let's get moving!  
**Take 2  
***Oh oh oh Sexy Vampire plays.*  
Director: NO! It's LIPS OF AN ANGEL!  
DJ: I know that! I just can't find the song!  
Ozzy: I like this song though! *singing along.* _oh oh oh sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so bite me baby, and drink all my blood, oh yeah_!  
Director: OSMOSIS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!  
Ozzy: Oh you just wish you were a oh oh oh sexy vampire!  
Director: *steaming.*  
**Take 3  
***Lips of an Angle starts playing at last, but then quickly switches to Your gonna go far kid*  
Everyone: *signing* _show me how to lie your getting better all the time an turning all agents' one, it's an art that's hard to teach… _  
Director: NO NO NO! NO! THAT IS NOT THE SONG!  
Thrax: C'mon man, it's a good song!  
Ozzy: Yeah! I was just getting into it!  
Rex: Party pooper!  
Director: NO! Duncan and Amy must dance to LIPS OF AN ANGEL! Not Oh oh oh Sexy Vampire, not Hamster Dance, or anything! LIPS OF AN ANGEL!  
Rex: If you're gonna be an ass about it, I'm taking five.  
*everyone leaves*  
Director: *working on getting stoned*

Act 3: Amy and Kathy's fight  
Kathy: How could you do that to Rex!  
Amy: What?  
Kathy: You promised not to get into anything with that man!  
Amy: *starts laughing*  
Kathy: *Wtf look*  
Director: Amy! Why are you laughing!  
Amy: I'm sorry. I'm just not serious right now. *Takes a calming breath* okay. I'm good. Let's try again.  
**Take 2  
**Kathy: How could you do that to Rex!  
Amy: What?  
Kathy: You promised not to get into anything with that man!  
Amy: *starts busting a gut*  
Director: AMY! What is it this time!  
Amy: I'm sorry! I just can't do it!  
Duncan: Okay, who's the Jack-ass who gave her crack?  
Rex: There's crack in here?  
Duncan: Yeah. The director has it.  
Rex: HEY! *glaring at the director* What were you thinking?  
Director: I uhh…  
Rex: You've been smoking pot behind our backs?  
Director: I can explain…  
Rex: You've been doing illegal drug dealing behind our backs?  
Director: heheh… ^^;  
Rex: I am… We all are… oh we are pissed…  
Director: I…  
Rex: YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO SHARE YOU HOG!  
Director: T-T *goes to his head quarters, starts smoking pot*

Act 3: Amy apologizes to Rex  
Rex: So then… what do you think about it?  
Amy: I'm sorry Rex, but… I don't know. I mean, you're a great guy; smart, handsome, but right now, I think we should stay friends.  
Rex: Okay, I understand. I can stay friends.  
Amy: Really?  
Rex: NO! *falls on his knees* WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!  
Director: REX! THAT IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!  
Rex: What? I thought it made it more dramatic!  
Ozzy: It really did. *playing a sad song on a violin*  
Director: NO VIOLEN PLAYING AND NO CHANGING THE SCRIPT! THIS IS HOW IT WAS WRITTEN! AND THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE!  
Rex: Wow… Maybe you'd be nicer if you switched to alcohol.  
Director: *Coffee cup shatters in his hand*  
Rex: Yep. He needs Insulin.

Act 3: Duncan and Amy's 'moment'  
*Amy's waiting at her desk for Duncan to show up. After ten minutes, he never shows.*  
Director: Cut! Where's Duncan?  
Amy: As if I should know.  
Director: Thrax, go find him.  
Thrax: Oh hell no. He could be dying because of an ibuprofen overdose, and I want that fucker to suffer.  
Director: Thrax please, I don't have time for this.  
Thrax: Double my pay.  
Director: *growls* I'm desperate. Done. Now find him.  
Thrax: *looks for Duncan, who's screwing off a chick* NASTY! I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!  
Duncan: So you don't wanna see how it's done right?  
Thrax: Oh I can do it twenty times better then you!  
Duncan: Oh sure you can.  
Director: IF MY ACTORS ARE NOT BACK IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I AM CANCELNIG THE PAYCHECKS!  
Thrax: You better get out there. *walks out*  
Duncan: *growls* Hey, where are my clothes?  
Thrax: *smirking evilly, holding Duncans clothes* Lets see him come back now. *throws them in the trash.*  
**Take 2  
**Amy: Mr. Anakin? What are you doing here?  
Duncan: Did no one tell you? I'll be tutoring you.  
Thrax: Careful Amy, Duncans gonna teach you more than Math.  
Amy: Huh? *looks at the script* HEY! WHAT IS THIS!  
Duncan: Oh you have to ruin everything don't you?  
Thrax: Still mad because everyone had to see your 'not-so-manly' dick?  
Duncan: THAT WAS YOU!  
Thrax: Pay back.  
Duncan: *attacks Thrax*  
Ozzy: Popcorn! Get your popcorn!  
Director: Ozzy! What are you doing!  
Ozzy: Selling popcorn. This kind of stuff brings in cash!  
Director: *rolls his eyes, goes to break up the fight.*  
Rex: Whoa! Where are you going? Tickets are $10.  
Director: WHAT!  
Rex: It's not every day you see a fight like this. Now pay up!  
Director: JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!  
Rex: That's gonna cost you Extra.  
Director: FOR WHAT!  
Rex: Insulting me.  
Director: GAH! Okay, how much.  
Rex: $20.  
Director: WHAT!  
Rex: Take it or leave it.  
Director: grrr… *pays* NOW LET ME THROUGH! *gets through, fight is already over* what… what happened…?  
Rex: Oh tough luck. Fights' already over. But hey, thanks for the cash!  
Director: TT_TT  
**Take 3  
**Director: And… Action!  
Amy: WAIT!  
Director: WHAT NOW!  
Amy: I'm not comfortable with this.  
Director: It's just pretend, Amy. You're not actually gonna have Sex with him!  
Amy: Still. I'm doing no kinds of Porno.  
Director: Amy…  
Amy: That is final. *walks off set*  
Duncan: Well… fuck this. I got a lady waiting for me in the trailer. *walks off*  
Rex: Come on Oz, let's spend our money.  
Ozzy: Kay. *walks off with Rex*  
Director: *all alone, sighs* Get understudy to do porno shot… Buy more weed…

Act 3: Amy and Kathy Fight 2  
Kathy: HOW DARE YOU! YOU VIAL LITTLE SCANK!  
Amy: What's wrong Kath?  
Kath: DON'T WHAT'S WRONG ME! YOU ATE MY COOKIE!  
Director: CUT! CUT! KATHY!  
Amy: What cookie?  
Kathy: THAT DAMN COOKIE YOU WERE MUNCHING ON! You think you can just take some ones cookie and eat it? Well think again!  
Amy: Kathy… I'm sorry… I…  
Kathy: *Starts laughing*  
Amy: *wtf*  
Kathy: I'm sorry… I had to… It's alright Amy I was messen'.  
Amy: *laughs a bit* You did have me going.  
Director: Now that we're done with that, let's get serious, and SHOOT THE TAKE!  
Kathy: What's the magic word?  
Director: I WILL FIRE YOU!  
Kathy: . . . Hm, that works.  
**Take 2  
**Kathy: HOW DARE YOU! YOU VICIOUS TROPPLE!  
Director: WHAT! CUT! Kathy what are you doing?  
Kathy: Acting. Dur.  
Director: READ YOUR SCRIPT!  
Kathy: But Vicious Tropple sounds funnier.  
Director: NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THAT EVEN MEANS!  
Amy: It's an old English way of calling someone a dirty whore.  
**Poisenedheart23: No joke. That's a true statement.  
**Director: *sighs* I… don't care. Just read what's written, please. From the top.  
**Take 3  
** Kathy: HOW DARE YOU! YOU VIAL LITTLE SCANK!  
Amy: What's wrong Kath?  
Kathy: ARE YOU SERIOUSELY ASKING! Don't you dare play dumb—*breaks up laughing* I can't do it! I lost the Mojo!  
Director: *reaching for the magnum, that slaps his own hand away* Not now… soon though… soon… *snorts crack*

Act 4: Duncan and Rex's Battle  
* There was no time to think of the consciences, Rex's teeth bared, being more sharp than freshly whetted knifes. All of the powers his father passed down to him were now being forced onto Duncan…. That was until Rex's mother popped in.*  
Mother: Rex! It's time to eat!  
Rex: Mom! I'm trying to take a serious shot here! I can't come to dinner right now!  
Mother: But I got cookies!  
Rex: Cookies! Screw this then, BE BACK IN TEN! *runs off*  
Director: WAIT! REX!  
Amy: Can I have a cookie too?  
Mother: You all can.  
Everyone: COOKIES! *runs off set*  
Director: *Bashing his head* I… Hate… all… of… you…

Act 4: Running down the Halls  
*There was no need to be told twice; the duo scattered to their feet and ran down the hall as fast as they could. Amy started to trail behind Rex (because he was running 3x's faster than normal) so he took her hand and dragged her behind him. Neither of them wanted to look back, but Duncan was coming up fast. Because of all his years of training—but when Duncan failed to appear, the teenagers stopped.*  
Rex: Uhh… wasn't he suppose to… jump… right here… right now…  
Duncan: UP HERE MORON!  
*they look up*  
Duncan: *Tangles in the cables* I wanted to do it the natural way, but no… cables would make it more dramatic!  
Director: We'll get you down. Just hold on. *walks away*  
Thrax: All tied up, huh Duncan?  
Duncan: What does it look like?  
Thrax: So… you can't get down?  
Duncan: OBVIOUSLY!  
Thrax: I'll be back…  
*ten minutes later: Little kids come around with sticks*  
Duncan: What the hell….?  
Kids: PINATA TIME! *start beating Duncan with the sticks*  
Duncan: OWN! KNOCK IT OFF! OW! NOT WHAT I MEANT! OW! OW! QUIT IT YOU LITTLE BASTEREDS! OWWWWW!  
Thrax: *sitting back drinking a Mito shot* Now this is better than DirectTV.  
Foaly: Ahh… I remember those days…  
Thrax: O.o Is that a centaur?  
**Poisonedheart23: FOALY! Get back in the RP!  
**Foaly: Why? I'm not doing anything.  
**Poisonedheart23: I hate to do this… PINATA TIME!  
**Foaly: SHIT! *gallops off, with the whole LEP squad chasing him with piñata sticks, gumdrops, and a 10ft poll.*  
Thrax: . . . *disturbed*

Act 4: Rex and Amy hide  
* Amy and Rex ran so fast into the closet that they didn't even remember how they got in. The door locked, and the two sat as far away from the door as possible.*  
*They waited…. And waited… and waited… and waited….*  
Duncan: *opens the door* GOTCHEA!  
Rex: *pretending to dry hump Amy*  
Duncan: *eye twitching* You two are sick minded fucks…  
**Take 2  
***Duncan swings open the door to see Rex doing a poll dance*  
Duncan: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!  
Director: REX! TURN THE HORNY MODE OFF AND DO IT RIGHT!  
Rex: Excuse me if you can't get laid by your own mama.  
Director: *tears script in half*  
**Take 3**  
Director: No goofing off, right?  
Amy/Rex: Yes Sir.  
Director: Good. Places everyone! Coffee boy…  
Coffee Boy: Get you some Coffee?  
Director: No get my stash. Ready? ACTION!  
Duncan: *swings open door* GOTCHEA!  
100-year-old stripper: Hey baby, what's shaken?  
Duncan: MY EYES!  
Director: *Smokes his pot heavily*  
**Take 4  
**Director: Last take for today. Places everyone! ACTION!  
Duncan: *swings open door* GOT—huh?  
*Accidentally opens **Poisonedheart23 **Thrax Worship Closet*  
**Poisonedheart23: ^^;  
**Director: TT~TT why… why me? Why do I get stuck with the idiots… *Smokes his 11th joint that hour*

Act 4: Hijacking the Car  
* What Rex didn't realize was the Streptococcus instincts kicking in; though he had no memory of it, he shoved his claws in the ignition, venom from his claws giving it the energy that was required to run the car. His foot was lead as he slammed on the gas, only forgetting that it was in reverse and backs into the Directors car*  
Director: NOOOOOO! *starts sobbing* YOU BASTEREDS! YOU BASTEREDS!  
Rex: . . . oops… umm… Wanna do it again?  
Director: *glares at him* Go to hell.  
**Take 2  
***Rex puts his claw in the ignition, starts it, and zooms off, but stops*  
Rex: I'm going to Little Ceasers! Who wants what?  
Director: WHAT!  
Amy: Pineapple for me please!  
Ozzy: Make it meaty fo' me man!  
Director: NO! NO FOOD UNTIL WE GET THIS SHOT!  
**Poisonedheart23: Get me some hot wings!  
**Director: NOT YOU TOO!  
**Poisonedheart23: Dude, writing all this makes me hungry!  
**Director: TT_TT *snorts his crack from a tissue*  
**Poisonedheart23: TONIGHT! WE EAT LIKE SPARTANS!**

Act 4: Ozzy Leaves Rex  
Rex: OZZY! You got to help me!  
Ozzy: Rex?  
Rex: NO! It's Slim Shady!  
Director: NO! REX!  
Rex: What? I like that song!  
Director: JUST FUCKING GET ON WITH IT!  
Rex: Langu-  
Director: NOW!  
Rex: . . .Ozzy, lend me your cell. Someone needs anger management.  
**Take 2  
**Rex: OZZY! You got to help me!  
Ozzy: Rex?  
Rex: *Ring…. Ring…* Oh hold on. *Answers it* Hello?  
Director: REX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
Rex: *holds finger up* Yeah… okay. That works perfectly. Great, he'll see you then. *hang up* Hey Mr. Director, you got an appointment tomorrow at nine.  
Director: WHAT! WHAT FOR!  
Rex: Anger management.  
Director: *Twitch… twitch twitch…*

Act 5: Rex and Duncan in the Ally  
*Duncan was just walking into the ally way, over shadowing a little lump on the ground.*  
Duncan: See you've finally woken up, Half-breed. What's wrong? Still a bit soar from last night? *kicks the lump, it's just a dummy.* What the hell?  
Director: Damn it Rex… *Inhales weed deeply* Duncan, go find him so we can do this fucking take.  
Duncan: Double-  
Director: AND YES I'LL DOUBLE THE PAY JUST FIND HIM!  
Duncan: Fine… Cranky old shit. *Looks for Rex, finds him in his trailer, dancing in his underwear listening to Smooth Criminal.*  
Rex: Danana na na, dana dada na, Danana na na, dana dada na. *Head banging and air guitaring Sees Duncan.* ^^;  
Duncan: There're just something's an eye can't unsee. *Walks away*

Act 5: At Carly's house.  
Rex: Hey, Carly? Do you mind if I used your phone?  
Carly: Oh, no, go ahead. I'll be in the shower if you need me.  
Rex: Oh! Can I come with!  
Director: REX!  
Carly: Yeah Rex You can't come with me! I'm hoping to see that hunk of hotnees in there with. *Smiles at Thrax*  
Thrax: *Oh-Hell-No look*  
**Poisonedheart23: HEY! I CALLED DIBS FIRST!  
**Director: I JUST WANNA FINISH THE MOVIE ALREADY! TT~TT

Act 5: Rex and Thrax (on the phone)  
*Rex Calls Thrax*  
Thrax: What?  
Rex: Hey Thrax, it's me Rex.  
Thrax: Rex? Were the Hell have you been? I haven—OH SHIT NO!  
Rex: Thrax?  
*Nothing*  
Rex: Thrax!  
*Nothing*  
Rex: Oh shit….  
*somewhere, Carly and **Poisonedheart23 **are trying to duo-rapeThrax… Thrax is somewhere in Mexico now.*

Act 5: Amy Calls Rex  
Rex: *Picks up the phone* Hello?  
Amy: Hello! Who is this!  
Rex: Who's this? Is something-*Dial tones on the phone* Hey Who's making a call!  
Ozzy: Hello? Duncan Doughnuts? Is this you Freddy?  
Rex: OZZY!  
Ozzy: Rex? Are you working at Duncan Doughnuts now?  
Rex: Nooo… I'm taking a shot… and now the director looks pissed.  
Ozzy: Well, since I got you on the line, what would you like?  
Rex: OH! Can I have one of those doughnuts with the chocolate chips on it? I fucking love those!  
Director: *Breaks a clipboard he was holding in half.

Act 6: Rex and Duncan's Battle  
Duncan: *picking Amy up by the throat and holding her in the air. TELL ME!  
Rex: *Whooshing in, but misses Duncan and goes head first in a wall*  
Ozzy: REX!  
Thrax: Oh shit  
Director: Damn it Rex! Ruin another shot!  
Thrax: STOP BEING AN ASS!  
Director: Call me an ass, one more time.  
Thrax: Equis Assanis.  
Director: *Get's a dumb look on his face*  
Ozzy: What did you call him?  
Thrax: I called him an ass.  
Ozzy: . . . Where da hell did you learn that?  
Thrax: Live with my brothers for one day. Rex, you okay? *shakes Rex*  
Rex: Hello mommy, I'm auditioning for a porn video at school today…  
Ozzy: He's okay. Let's do it again!  
**Take 2  
***Duncan had just grabbed a hold of Rex's wrist, and started to bend it backwords.*  
Duncan: You really think you can take me?  
Rex: No… I don't think I can take you… I know I can. *Bites Duncan… litalary.*  
Duncan: OWWWW! *holds his wrist* YOU FUCKING DID THAT ON PURPOSE!  
Rex: NUH-UH!  
Thrax: Good Job Rex.  
Rex: Thanks bro. *Receives twenty bucks from Thrax.*  
Duncan: *Glares at Thrax* BASTERED!  
Thrax: *little wicked grin* your girlfriend doesn't think so.  
Duncan: YOU LITTLE! *attacks Thrax, two get's into brawl*  
Director: *snorting crack desperately* Maybe if I get high enough, they'll be good actors in my head… *snort* Nothing yet…

Act 6: Amy and the knife  
*****Amy was heartbroken and destroyed inside. She went to a drawer, and pulled out… a dildo."  
Amy: What the heck?  
Rex: *walks over and takes it out of her hand.* You didn't see anything. *walks away*  
everybody: *What-The-Fuck looks.*

Act 6: Carlys Miscarriage  
Carly: *crying at 2 A.M In the morning.*  
Rex: Carly? What's wrong?  
Carly: I was watching Osmosis Jones, and Thrax died!  
**Poisonedheart23: THAT ALWAYS GOT TO ME! TT~TT  
**Director: For Pete's Sake IT'S JUST A MOVIE! THRAX IS RIGHT HERE AND ALIVE!  
Carly: It's still so sad… HOLD ME THRAX! *wraps her arms around Thrax*  
Thrax: GET OFF OF ME!  
**Poisonedheart23: Oh Thrax why do you have to be so hot! *Wraps arms around his neck*  
**Thrax: HELP ME! *trying to pry them off*  
Carly: Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?  
**Poisonedheart23: That I am. *evil grin*  
***both of them drags Thrax into a room, doors locked.*  
Rex: .That poor sucker… He's gonna get raped by fangirls.  
Director: WHY CAN'T WE DO ONE TAKE RIGHT!

Act 7: Rex discovers Amy's body  
*Rex wondered and wondered until he couldn't take it anymore. What ever is going on is involved with this body—Rex tore off the cover… His stomach dropped… That face, That hair, The large gap in her throat, Amy…*  
Rex: Oh crap! *Throws up on the Director*  
Director: NASTY!  
Thrax: *laughing his ass off*  
Director: What's so funny!  
Thrax: Oh, it's just too funny. Oh, this is a good day! *whips a tear from his eye.*  
Director: Ass. *walks away, covered in barf* Coffee boy! Get me soap and my weed!

Act 7: The memorial  
* Tom Colonic took a stand at the podium, his face masked with calmness, trying to remain cool with the situation, but Rex, and the rest of the body, could tell that Tom was taking it the worst.*  
Tom: We are gathered here today…  
Rex: BOARING! *changes it to MTV, Sexy Bitch Plays* OH I LIKE THIS!  
*Everyone starts dancing*  
Director: NO! NO MTV SHIT! SHUT THAT SHIT OFF AND DO THIS RIGHT!  
Rex: That's what he said…  
Director: SHUT UP!  
**Take 2:  
**Tom: We are gathered here today…  
*Channel changes*  
Director: REX!  
Rex: It wasn't me this time!  
**Poisonedheart23: *Intently watching Mythbusters.*  
**Director: TURN THAT-  
**Poisonedheart23: SHHHHHHHHH! I'm trying to watch things blow up!  
**Director: But—but…  
**Poisonedheart23:NO! I'm watching my show! WHOAH LOOK AT THAT EXPLOSION!  
**Rex: Awesome!  
Thrax: Amazing…  
Ozzy: It's like the most amazing Orgy!**  
***Everyone looks at him funny*  
Ozzy: I know… bad analogy…

Act 8: Thrax Leaves  
Rex: *wrapping his arms around Thrax's waist* THRAX PLEASE DON'T GO!  
**Poisonedheart23: He's leaving! NOOOOOOOO! *tackles Thrax to the ground* NO THRAX! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW! YOU JUST CAN'T! I LOVE YOU!  
**Thrax: First of all, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!  
**Poisonedheart23: *hops off*  
**Thrax: Second of all, what the hell! We're doing a take! I'm not actually leaving! *and to himself* yet…  
**Poisonedheart23: Really?  
**Thrax: Really.  
**Poisonedheart23: Really really?  
**Thrax: Yes. Really.  
**Poisonedheart23: So I can still try having fangirl sex with you!  
**Thrax: T_T don't push it.  
Director: DAMN IT **Poisonedheart23 **GET OFF THE SET!  
**Poisonedheart23: X( You are an ass!  
**Director: And you're a idiotic bitch making such stupid charecters!  
Everyone: *le-gasp!*  
**Poisonedheart23: Oh we'll see about that. *walks into computer room*  
Take 2:  
**Director: And Action!  
Officer 1: Sir, you're coming with us.  
Director: What! What for!  
Officer 2: For illegal possession of drugs.  
Director: I don't have drugs!  
Thrax: Please! I can smell them from all the way over here!  
Director: ^^;; Just ignore him, he's nothing.  
Officer 1: Sorry sir, but it's the law. *hand cuffs the director; Officer 1 and 2 drags him off*  
Director: BUT THE MOVIE! WE STILL HAVE A MOVIE TO FINISH! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! *gone*  
Ozzy: I wondered who ratted him out…  
**Poisonedheart23: ME!  
**Amy: You turned in your own character into the police?  
**Poisonedheart23: Hey, no one calls me a Bitch and lives to tell the tale.  
**Rex: I give you props for that! *knuckle touch*  
Tom: Quick question though… How are we going to finish the movie?  
Everyone: . . .  
**Poisonedheart23: I could direct it.  
**Duncan: I'm dead already. Let's go for it.  
Carly: Cool with me.  
Ozzy: Let's go for it!  
Thrax: I am not doing porn shots though.  
**Poisonedheart23: damn….**

_The rest of the movie went smoothly with no mistakes. The movie was a huge hit and everyone on the cast earned up to three-million dollars. Thrax made his 24 hour record and now lives in a condo in Florida, Duncan is still screwing women but now he can afford the good kind. Amy and Rex got married and live in a cabin by the beach with three children. Carly has made a living as being a full time actor in 'Days of our lives.'__**Poisonedheart23 **__is still stalking Thrax but making a living off being an artist. Kathy and Colin became directors themselves, making movies like 'Boom Boom Baby,' Starting Jim carry, and 'Eat My Dust' Featuring Taylor Lautner. The director went to rehab for three years, and then to a mental hospital where he committed suicide. Everyone else lived happily ever after._


End file.
